


任我行

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Realistic, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	任我行

***  
“翔君。   
昨天我路过以前我们常去的那家韩国烤肉店，发现不知道什么时候起它居然已经改行卖起了鞋帽。  
进去逛了逛发现也全是年轻人的款式，但还是忍不住买了顶感觉很适合你的帽子想要送给你。当然，也许是适合年轻时的你吧，哈哈。  
时间过去得真快。

那么，有空的时候出来坐坐，让我看看你戴上那顶年轻的帽子会是什么好笑的样子（笑）。  
M.A.”  
***

从昨天晚上起就知道今天天气会不好。  
已经到了能用关节来预报天气变化的年纪了。樱井翔一面刷牙，一面斜眼看着窗外的阴霾，禁不住伤春悲秋起来。  
回到卧室的时候床上的年轻女子已经醒了，睡眼惺忪的看着他，笑得妩媚动人。  
他一面扣上衬衫的袖扣一面把注意力集中在衣柜里一排整齐的领带上，嘴上只是说：“早安，我上午有工作，等会儿出去的要小心看看有没有蹲点的狗仔。”  
“知道啦。”是女孩子带点儿愠怒的娇嗔口气，拖长了尾音，听上去软绵绵的。  
他抽出一条利落的墨绿色斜纹领带，熟练的绕着脖子打了一个温莎结。  
然后他俯下身体，干燥的嘴唇贴上女孩的额头。  
“昨晚很愉快。”他语速很快的这么说，不出所料的看见两朵红晕飘上女孩的脸颊。

要说起来，当然也并不是不愉快。  
到了现在的年纪，与年轻人在一起这件事本身就令人愉快。  
就仿佛可以从他们身上汲取一些青春的养分似的。

果然已经是大叔的年纪了，连脑子里也都是些奇奇怪怪的变态大叔的念头。  
樱井翔在公寓门口钻进深蓝色保姆车的时候忍不住这么想。

离开稍微远一些的街心公园的灌木丛中反射过来刺眼的光芒。  
樱井翔把视线收回来，挤出来一脸茫然的表情坐上了后排座位。  
“早安。”他清了清嗓子，笑得很是职业。  
“早啊，樱井君。”副驾驶上的中年男人转过来，嘴角撇了撇，示意他看向车外的某个方向。“那边，又有狗仔在蹲你哦。昨天也带气象小姐回家了？”  
“不是气象小姐，是体育新闻。”他语气平淡的回答，好像只是在汇报刚刚下肚的早餐内容。  
经纪人先生叹了口气。  
车子开了好一会儿才又冷不丁的说：“这礼拜的Friday我是搂不住了。事务所那边我去解释吧，电视台那边你自己打理一下。也不是什么大事儿，你也都到了这个年纪了，有点儿花边新闻也不算什么。”  
樱井脸上波澜不惊的应了一声。  
然后他好像突然想到了什么似的笑了出来。

“这个年纪了还能上Friday也真是厉害呢，我说。”听上去丝毫没有自嘲的意思，似乎还是真的有点儿得意。“还是说，都这个年纪了才上Friday，年轻的时候我都在干些什么啊。”  
“年轻的时候？”经纪人扭过脸来端详着樱井翔，有一秒钟好像真的陷入了沉思。“年轻的时候你算乖的，跟某些不省心的人可不一样。”

樱井撇了撇嘴。  
那张曾经年轻气盛桀骜不驯，也曾经温和的对着某个人笑出来的脸上，如今写满世故。  
“人嘛，总是要变的。”他压低声音喃喃自语，不知道是在说给谁听。

***  
“MA君。  
听到那家韩国料理店关门的消息我很遗憾，虽然想想也有好多年没去过了，过去我可是真心喜爱那里的味道。不过没关系，让我们打起精神来寻找一家味道一样棒的料理店来疗伤吧（笑）。  
至于帽子什么的我看还是算了吧，我已经过了要用戴帽子来耍酷的年纪了。请不要取笑我，好歹我现在也是堂堂日本电视台的门面主播呢。  
有空的时候出来坐坐，不过这周大概不行，下礼拜的schedule出来了我再联系你。

回见。  
Sho.S”  
***

相叶雅纪把还散发着油墨香味的杂志随手丢在茶几上，碰掉了电视机的遥控器。  
啪嗒一声，也懒得捡。  
话说回来那几张照片拍得还真是不错。  
相叶一边摸出来香烟一边悻悻的想，比起自己当初上这种八卦杂志的时候那些面目模糊鬼鬼祟祟的偷拍照来，樱井翔就连上个绯闻版也显得光明正大英气逼人。  
有那么一张，他的眼神正好扫过来对上镜头的感觉，目光犀利，炯炯有神。  
仿佛还是他二十岁时候的样子。  
相叶一阵心跳。  
可能也只是因为那口烟抽得太猛。

“那么，聚会的事情就先取消吧。”第二天在摄影棚里接到二宫和也的电话，他有气无力的这样说。  
“我怎么知道他是不是认真的！”用脖子夹住手机，两只手分别夹着烟和拎着烟灰缸的相叶雅纪，说了几句突然提高了声音。意识到的时候又尴尬的红了脸，向周围看过来的工作人员略微欠身致意了一下，灭掉烟头，小声又说了句什么，挂了电话。  
再回到拍摄里，他又迅速散发出温暖和煦的气场，镁光灯和背景板的映衬下，他皮肤紧绷，腰肢纤细，丝毫未见疲态。  
“真是上镜。”站在摄影师身后的干练女性露出来满意的微笑。“这么看哪儿看得出他的年纪，跟十年前有什么区别。”

真要说起来的话，区别也许是十年前的相叶雅纪很少在人前对情绪失去控制。  
但真的失去控制的话，也不可能挂掉电话就能找回状态，装没事儿人一样投入工作。

要把工作和私生活分清楚。  
二十来年前这样对他说过的明明是樱井翔。  
而愚钝如他，经过这许多年，也终于领悟了这句话的意思。

被勒令在家反省一周的樱井翔，有天晚上想起来的时候突然想看看以前的节目打发时间。  
钻进书房拉开尘封已久的抽屉，那张拷贝就放在最上面。  
他犹豫了一会儿，从抽屉检出来那张写着“20110825 (none cut)”的光盘，深深吸了一口气。

“要开始拍咯，小翔。今天一天就拜托啦。”   
电视机上的那张脸上浮现出来茫然的表情，然后渐渐柔软下来，笑得一脸温厚。  
樱井翔被自己年轻时的那张脸孔刺得眼睛发酸。

然后他按了快进键，相叶和自己年轻时的样子用滑稽的速度在电视屏幕上掠过，发出来尖锐可笑的声音。  
然后他好像只是随意的按了停止快进的按钮。  
“说起来，你有目标吗？类似五年后我在干什么这样的？”  
“我啊……我是一个从不设定目标的人。”

屏幕上的相叶没有笑容，每个字都说得很小心，吞吞吐吐，眼神飘忽不定。  
“我不能让自己有目标这样的东西，因为一旦有了就会努力过头，看不见别的东西。”  
然后他用叉子把那盘煮的时候忘记放盐的意大利面卷起来一大团塞进嘴里，又抓起来旁边的杯子，咕嘟咕嘟的咽下去其实已经不太冰的啤酒。

他眼眶干燥，并没有泪水渗出来。  
但无论是彼时的樱井，还是现在坐在电视机前的这个，都知道他其实已经哭了。  
大概这样告诉他的还是自己。什么想哭的时候大口吞咽可以把眼泪憋回去之类的谬论。

樱井翔也并不是不明白他在说些什么。  
他忽然失掉了追忆过去的心情，关掉电视，踱着步子走到厨房倒了杯水，大口大口的灌下去。  
鼻腔和咽喉衔接的部位微微痉挛的肌肉，仿佛被冰凉的水抚慰，也平息下来。  
但那天夜里他失了眠。翻来覆去数完了五百只羊仍然瞪着天花板，脑子里乱糟糟的念头停不下来。  
像是很多年前的那样一天里，相叶雅纪这个人带着一脸骄傲的表情对他说，让老子带你去我的千叶过最棒的一天的时候，他心里真实荡漾开的少女一般的粉红情怀。  
以及那样的一天开始和结束的时候，相叶雅纪和他莫名其妙的贴近又疏离的微妙感觉。  
那些台本上写好的暧昧台词，从两个人的嘴里说出来时的真切感。  
以及——

樱井翔睁开眼睛盯着苍白的天花板。眼睛里血丝遍布。  
忽然出现在他脑海里的一个声音打断了他的所有念头。

“该做什么不用我再教你。”那个苍老的声音带着嘶哑的吸气声命令他。“我是希望你们适当保持暧昧，但也要有个度。”  
“是。”他面无表情的接过话，心里有许多杂乱的声音，又强忍着不能说出什么，就这样冷了场。  
“没有人希望你真的是同性恋，哪怕你三心二意玩弄感情，也好过真的对一个男人认真。”苍老的声音忽然收起了冷漠，告诫的语气也显得有几分无奈。  
但他没有再接话。

那期节目的企划也只做了这么一期就停止了。  
樱井不记得相叶有什么反应。  
他自己只是顺从的在接下来的几个月里跟一起演电视剧的女演员出入了几次酒吧饭馆，传出来一些真假难辨的绯闻。

“哪怕滥情也好过同性恋，是这个意思吗？”那个质问似的声音忽然突兀的在他塞得太满，不知为何又显得空荡荡的脑海里沙沙的响起来。  
他闭上了酸胀难忍的眼睛。脑子里一直嗡嗡响个不停。

樱井翔的反省结束以后大家另找时间聚会的时候，相叶并没有出现。  
二宫和也替他转达了一下工作繁忙的歉意，然后顺手拿起遥控器打开了包厢的电视机。  
那张大家都熟悉不过的脸孔适时出现在屏幕上，嘴里说着某种咖喱块加入了什么神秘配方之类的广告词，一面盛起满满一大勺咖喱盖饭塞进嘴里，满脸的褶子仿佛都写着好吃二字。  
“得，这下算是齐了。”二宫转过来一脸扫兴的撇了撇嘴。  
“忙也是好事儿嘛。”松本润举起自己斟满的杯子喝了一口，耸耸肩膀表情轻松。  
“可是都这岁数了还这么拼，犯得着嘛，又不是缺钱。”二宫往嘴里塞满了冷菜，发音有点儿含糊。  
“那咖喱……”只有大野盯着广告入了神，半天才说话。“……真那么好吃吗？”  
“会好吃才有鬼！”二宫总算把嘴里的菜都咽下去，不知道为什么语气显得有点儿忿忿。“鬼才相信他现在还吃方便咖喱！”

只有樱井翔一直低着头吃吃喝喝没有搭话。  
过了很久，话题已经从相叶身上兜兜转转到大野智的儿子该上哪所小学，二宫和也的老婆年收入到底有几个零，以及松本润的下一间房产该买在箱根还是神户，樱井才抬起头来，眼神飘忽不定。  
他无法加入他们的话题。  
如果相叶在这里，至少有人跟他分享一下未婚人士的喜怒哀乐。  
但他现在这样孤军奋战，不知道为什么，觉得也好过万一相叶真的在这里，他们挨着坐在一起相对无言。

“说起来你们晓得吗。”二宫已经喝了不少，脸颊微微泛起了红晕，舌头倒是还一样利索。  
“相叶那家伙，最近在跟事务所闹别扭哟。”  
“哈？”樱井总算有了加入话题的契机，但话问出了口又觉得自己是不是太明显。  
“那家伙……不是挺乖巧的一个人嘛，怎么会？”

“亏你认识他这二十多年，居然说他乖巧？”二宫减慢语速，目光炯炯的直视着樱井翔。但后者垂下了目光没有回应。  
“我听饭田说的哦，就是东映的那个饭田。”二宫叹了口气，绕回去接着开了腔。  
樱井翔放下筷子，手指去抓酒杯半路又改了主意，僵在原地尴尬万分。

但二宫接下来的那句话让他更加不知所措。

“相叶他啊，硬要接一个小成本电影的本子，别的就算了，可那本子我也看过。”二宫啪的打着了打火机，就着火光点燃了叼在嘴里的香烟。  
“那可是部讲同性恋的片子哦。”

***  
“MA君，  
今天吃饭的时候听到nino说你要出演一部同志题材的电影，我吃了一惊。  
但想了想，又觉得你做出来什么样的事情也不足为奇。因为你一直就是那个Miracle Boy嘛。  
想对你说加油又觉得不必了，所以也许下次见面的时候可以好好聊聊，你可以给我讲讲那是个什么样的故事。

很期待呢。  
Sho.S”  
***

相叶雅纪挂掉电话，走进浴室去拧开了浴缸上方的龙头。冒着白色蒸气的热水在白色的浴缸里慢慢满上来，浴室里很快雾气氤氲。  
他利索的脱掉衣服，拎过花洒胡乱冲洗了一下，然后把自己整个浸入了热水里。露出水面的皮肤渐渐发红，全身放松脱力的感觉令他无法思考。  
快要睡着的时候脑子里忽然掠过去一行无声的字句。他激灵了一下，睁开眼睛醒了过来。

-你怕什么？怕别人的看法？世俗的眼光？可在我看来他们不过是被牧羊犬驱赶的羊群。

他抬起来被水泡得发皱的手指，捧了水淋在自己的脸上，然后胡乱抹了几把。  
空气里都是潮湿的味道，他仿佛听到皮肤上毛孔打开了在咕嘟咕嘟喝进水蒸气的声音。  
羊群吗。  
他心里觉得有点儿好笑，然后想到白天见面的时候那位刚出道没两年，但因为在海外的电影节上已经拿了好几个大奖显得特别狂妄的年轻导演脸上的表情。  
那个人，倒是的确有点儿像头牧羊犬。

从浴室出来换上宽松的T恤短裤，相叶又拿起来那本装订简陋的剧本翻了一遍。  
讲的是一个临近中年的普通男人，妻子被突如其来的事故夺去了生命，他在丧妻的痛苦中挣扎，后来遇到了一位年轻的男子，爱他又无法纵容自己与他相爱的纠结故事。情节并不复杂，都是大段大段的心理戏，独白，或者沉默相对的场景。很考验演技的本子。  
相叶看完第一遍就直截了当的照着名片上的手机号码打了电话过去，电话另一端那个年轻狂妄的新人导演听到是他倒有点儿意外。  
“我只是想知道为什么是我。”相叶音量不高，也没有咄咄逼人的口气。  
“必须是您。”名片上把自己得过的奖项也列印出来的狂妄新人言之凿凿。“我写这个本子的时候，脑子里全是您的脸。”

下垂的嘴角。  
刀刻一般的法令纹。  
眼神黯淡无光，有很重的黑眼圈。  
微微佝偻的后背。  
说话的声音很轻。  
用手帕。  
手指被烟熏得泛黄。  
明明年纪不轻，但看上去就像是一只刚蜕壳的雏鸟，潮湿而脆弱。

“……我在您心目中的形象竟是这样吗。”相叶哑然失笑。  
“不瞒您说，我姐姐是您的歌迷，从小我也半是被迫的看着您的各种节目长大的。”新人导演言辞恳切的说下去。“我越看就越觉得您仿佛穿了一件脱不下来的厚重大衣似的……说真的很想帮您把那层外衣脱下来，看看您隐藏起来的那一面是不是跟我猜测的一样……”  
“……”  
“您还在吗？刚才说得太多可能失礼了。但我说的都是真心话，相叶先生是我心目中这个角色的唯一人选，您要是不接受，这个片子我宁可不拍了。”  
“桂川先生是吗。”相叶的声音四平八稳的突然从听筒里冒出来，年轻的导演愣了一下，马上应了一声是。  
“这部片子，我决定接下来了。”相叶雅纪平静的说完，挂掉了电话。

任你行。  
装订简陋的A4打印纸，封面上只有这行字和桂川太一的署名。  
相叶雅纪被烟熏得泛黄的手指抚过封面，轻轻敲了敲，然后笑了出来。  
到底哪里像我啊，他一面又点燃了一支烟，一面想。

***  
“翔君。  
关于那部电影，现在我还什么也不能说呢。总之是个很好的剧本，读完我就非常的喜欢，也有很多挑战，不知道能不能胜任呢。  
所以还是请替我加油吧（笑）。  
最近可能都要在片场了，翔君有空的时候也欢迎来探班哦。

M.A.”  
***

樱井翔回到电视台开工那天在走廊里迎面遇到了绯闻女主角体育新闻小姐。后者自觉有几分尴尬的红了脸往一侧靠了靠让出路来，低下头去不去看他。他也并没有觉得有什么异样，坦坦荡荡的笑着叫了对方的名字问好，然后大步流星的走了过去。  
只是各取所需而已。他这样对着质询他所作所为的高层解释，毫无愧色。  
当然他也没说谎。体育新闻小姐经过这样的曝光率，雪藏几天再复出估计可以直接去播晨间娱乐报道了，何乐而不为。  
至于他樱井翔。

也许只是无聊，也许是另有所图。  
但你情我愿，有什么不对呢，大家也都是成年人了。

他说得有理有据，让人无从反驳。  
得到了什么又付出什么，兴许也只有他自己算计得清楚。

但无论怎样他还是他，堂堂日本电视台的当家主播，门面，台柱，收视保证。无论是面色凝重的与时事分析家讨论反恐形势还是面带戏谑的与初出茅庐的年轻女演员调侃都不失风采。  
不再唱些口水歌，写些叛逆的RAP词，极难得的跟团员们一起上个节目也已经让人忍不住对他曾经的偶像身份表示惊讶。  
他早就不再是他。

“所谓过去的梦想，也不过就是现在的样子吧。”  
某年某月某日，没剪切过的节目拷贝里他对相叶这么说过。  
那个时候他还只是岚的樱井翔，还能对着彼此面不改色心不跳的说出来那些肉麻不过的对白；但在相叶沉默的忍住眼泪拼命喝水的时候也只能茫然无措，张开嘴又闭上，对着镜头的时候想说的话都不敢说出口。  
究竟哪个樱井翔更令他自己满意一些，他也不是很清楚。

过了一个星期，相叶雅纪的新片约终于还是见了光。  
中间他跟事务所打了多少口水仗，经过了怎样的讨价还价，又迫不得已的接过了多少本来不愿意接受的工作，樱井翔多少也心里有数。  
所以在晚间新闻的时候，被搭档的女主播问起来昔日同伴出演这种争议题材电影的感想，他低头沉吟，然后抬起头来看着镜头说得含蓄而诚恳。

“这样有挑战性的角色，相信他也是经过了深思熟虑才会接下。我了解的相叶是个一旦决定做什么事就会做到极致的人，所以对他的作品我也都很期待，等到上映的时候我一定会自掏腰包去观赏。也希望大家能理解和支持他。”

回答得漂亮。  
他忍不住在心里为自己鼓掌，接下来又禁不住的有点儿难过。  
从什么时候开始，关于他的消息，他已经不是从本人的口中第一个听到了。  
而他给他的回应，居然也要通过电视新闻这样冠冕堂皇的形式来传递。  
真是可笑。

他屏蔽了内心的那些纠结的独白，对着摄像机一亮一灭的指示灯露出来了他标志性的清爽笑容。  
“那么以上就是今天晚间新闻的全部内容，各位，晚安。”

卸妆的时候他收到了相叶的短信，简短的谢谢两个字。  
他也简短的回复了两句客套话。想了想又追加了一条。  
-真的要演？图什么呢？

一分钟以后他的手机震动了起来。  
-图什么？我只是凭着直觉做事而已，没那么复杂。

也是。  
樱井翔关掉手机屏幕把手机丢到一边，自嘲的对着镜子里的自己笑了笑。  
那个人哪有那么复杂。想到的事就去做，决定了做的事就一直努力做下去，不顾一切，看不到四周。  
所以也许还是应该叮嘱他一句保重。

“Cut！”桂川太一第八次喊停的时候心里有一丝焦躁，看见相叶转过来略带歉意的眼神，又平静了一些。  
“这次是哪里不对？”相叶接过来助理递过来的毛巾擦擦脸上的泪水和额角渗出来的汗珠，走过来看着屏幕恳切的问。  
“……总觉得悲痛得不大自然。”桂川捏着自己的下巴，眉头拧在一起。  
相叶凝视着屏幕里自己哆嗦得像片风中的树叶似的背影，居然忍不住笑出了声。  
“对不起，这么看的确不太像样呢。”他也学桂川的样子拧起了眉头，捏捏自己的下巴。  
“相叶先生也算是经验丰富的老演员了，能不能设想一下失去一个至亲的人的那种痛苦。不是说哭得多么凄惨，而是那种……无法接受现实的茫然……我这样说您能明白吗？”  
“呃，明白是明白……”相叶咬住了嘴唇，拇指的指甲在下巴上不自觉的刮来刮去，弄出来一片泛红的印子。

“我也知道不是每个人都在生活中曾遇到过丧失至亲这样的场景。所以我也没有什么好的建议，只能请您假设一下，如果您身边一直非常亲近的某个人，某天突然离开了，你得知消息时会是什么心情。”桂川推了推眼镜，然后把手搭在了相叶垂下来的手臂上。  
“我们先休息一下，您去酝酿一下心情，我们再来一条好吗？”  
“嗯。”

“Action！”  
二十分钟以后，监视器后面坐着的桂川太一屏住了呼吸。  
从监视器的画面里，他看不到相叶雅纪这个人。  
只有那个叫石田的男子，站在雪白的停尸间里，面前躺着自己的妻子，面色灰白，没有一丝生气。  
他眼眶潮红，但没有眼泪。从面颊的肌肉可以看出来他在不断的咬紧牙关，又放松。两只手臂茫然无措的垂在身体两侧，慢慢攥紧了又放开。  
过了好一会儿，他对着面前盖着白布的躯体伸出了手，从白色被单下面抽出那只已经有点儿僵硬的手来轻轻握住。  
“佐知子。”他的嘴唇缓慢噏动，发出来支离破碎的声音。“回答我，佐知子，跟我说说话。”  
然后他松开了那只冰冷的手，慢慢后退到房间的角落，坐下来缩成一团，过了一会儿又抬起头来，对着停尸床的方向微微的笑了出来。  
“我就在这儿哦。”他提高了声音，听不出丝毫的悲恸。“别怕，我陪着你。”

“Cut！”  
桂川喊完这声停，忍不住捂住了嘴。好像觉得自己惊扰了什么似的。  
无论是坐在墙角的相叶雅纪，还是周围的工作人员都没人动弹。好像都还沉浸在刚才的这一幕里似的。  
过了好一会儿，所有人才蓦然反应过来，好像恢复了功能的录放机，加快了速度的播放过去。  
“真的太好了，简直完美。”桂川跳下椅子一路小跑着过去，迎着刚刚从地上站起来还一脸茫然的相叶，喜不自胜的一把握住了他的手。“跟我脑子里的场景完全一模一样，不，比那还要好！”  
“合格了就好。”相叶像是猛的被惊醒，回过神来冲着桂川露出来浅浅的笑容。  
像是大病初愈的人，连笑起来也像是清晨的薄雾似的，一不小心就会消散的感觉。

“那个，相叶先生。”桂川愣了一会儿，回过神来犹豫的叫住正准备走到一边去补妆的相叶。  
“什么事？”  
“也没什么。我只是想知道……刚才你那段表演，是想到自己失去了谁。”  
相叶雅纪停住了脚步，过了一秒钟才转过来。  
“这个……保密。”他眨眨眼睛，露出来十来岁的孩子似的顽皮神情。

***  
“MA君。  
昨天的新闻收录结束以后跟着节目组的土屋先生和金井小姐一起去了一家居酒屋吃宵夜。那家店的烤扇贝和酒蒸蛤蜊都好吃得一塌糊涂，吃的时候不知道为什么想起了你带我去吃过的那家馆山渔港的小店。时至如今我还是喜欢吃贝类呢，很多东西是没有改变的。  
给我们上菜的阿姨好像认出了我，指着我捂着嘴比划了半天。当我笑着问她是否认识我是谁的时候，她说：啊，你是那个，岚的。  
-岚的什么？  
-岚的相叶君。

哈哈。居然还是会有人把我们俩认错，明明我们长得一点儿也不像啊。  
Sho.S”  
***

照镜子的时候发现鬓角夹杂了几根灰白的头发。樱井翔绷紧嘴角咬牙切齿的拔掉它们，又想到那个拔掉一根会长出更多的传说，不由自主的怅然起来。  
实在也到了这种动不动就因为衰老而伤春悲秋的年龄了。

午饭的时候遇到了来台里宣传新电视剧的松本润，两个人吃了顿随意的工作餐，也聊了些近况八卦。  
聊到一半的时候松本润接了个电话，是相叶打过来的。  
“你猜他说什么。”挂了电话走回来的松本坐下来笑得一脸不怀好意。  
“啊？猜不到。”樱井用叉子随便戳戳盘子里的圣女果，一个不小心戳得到处乱滚。  
“他问我有没有什么演感情戏的秘笈，哈哈哈。”松本笑得向椅背靠过去，肩膀一抖一抖的。  
“哈？感情戏？问你？”樱井也扯开嘴角笑了出来，丢开叉子任凭那颗圣女果孤零零的呆在盘子里。  
“我也是说啊，要是问拍床戏的秘笈我倒是有一大堆。”松本挑挑眉毛，故意摆出来高深莫测的表情，绷了一秒钟又笑出来破了功。  
“床戏他也犯不着问你。”樱井撇撇嘴。“我看他自己就经验丰富得很。”  
“这次可不一样啊。”松本抬起眼睛，乌黑的瞳仁盯着樱井别有深意的看过去。“你忘了，他这次是跟男人。”

要不说是忘了。  
樱井伸手拿过叉子狠狠的刺向那颗圣女果，汁水飞溅，然后从叉子上狠狠的咬下来吞掉了。

“不过我多少还是给了他一些建议的。”松本润慢条斯理的切开面前的鸭胸肉，扔进嘴里大快朵颐。“我告诉他，不管对方是男是女，是人是鬼，都无所谓。把他当成你上一个爱过的人就好了。”  
“切。”樱井翔大声的表示了鄙夷。“这是什么鬼建议啊。”  
“你演戏多还是我演戏多。”松本润眯起眼睛一本正经的看着他。“总之我告诉你这招的关键得是前任，不是现在爱着的人，你懂吗。”

懂个屁。  
樱井翔觉得有个瞬间自己的心脏像是被谁狠狠的攥了一下。  
他上一个爱过的人。  
会是谁呢。

他沉默着扭过头去看向餐厅的落地窗外。  
外面的雨正下得像天漏了个窟窿一样。

***  
“MA君，  
今天见到了松润，我们一起吃了顿午饭，听他说了很多大家的近况。  
听说你苦恼于找不到拍感情戏的秘诀？那么我这里也有一个秘笈哦。  
我拍戏的时候，都会把对方想成自己最爱吃的东西，然后饿着肚子去拍戏，这样就会显得很真挚的样子。

你一定在笑话我吧，不过笑话我以前先试试哦，保管好用。  
Sho.S”  
***

外面的雨下得像是天漏了个窟窿一样。  
相叶雅纪躲在化妆车里，看着连成直线的水滴倾泻着从灰色的天空里落下来。  
丝毫没有变小或者要停止的意思。

“要不然今天就先收工吧。”经纪人坐在前排座位打了几个电话以后转过来对他说。  
“再等等。”相叶伸手去接豆大的雨点，落在手心都砸得生疼。

这天要拍的是石田与那个叫阿让的男青年相识的戏。  
剧本里写的是石田从妻子的丧礼上悄然离开，浑浑噩噩的走到大街上，被小混混阿让看不顺眼寻衅揍了一顿——这样糟糕的相遇。  
相叶拿过剧本翻了一会儿，然后突然拿起手机拨通了在另一辆车上候场的桂川的电话。  
“我有个想法。”他说。“下雨就下雨吧，就这么在暴雨中相遇，打一架之类的，不是也挺好？”

“好个鬼啊。”  
饰演阿让的名叫伊藤良治的新秀，出自那间以培养个性男优闻名的事务所旗下。  
染了一头的金发，眉眼嚣张，鼻翼上还穿着刺眼的银钉。  
张嘴打招呼的时候倒还算是蛮有礼貌的，但也总觉得是在压着性子勉强自己应付差事，语气里透着一股子不耐烦。

好眼熟的小伙子啊。  
初次见面的时候相叶雅纪伸出手去想表示友好，对方却无视他的好意装作没看到似的偏过了头。  
即便是这样的态度也并没有惹恼他。  
总觉得这一切都似曾相识似的，一个瞬间心里甚至还浮起来一点令人玩味的甘甜。

但伊藤对相叶的敌视随着拍摄的进行有增无减。  
“那个大叔……神经病啊！这么大的雨还非要拍！”导演喊cut以后他接过片场工作人员递过来的大毛巾瑟瑟发抖的裹住，恨恨的啐了一口。“妈的，等会儿非得给他点儿颜色瞧瞧。”  
“别孩子气啦，人家的来头可比你大多了，咱们可惹不起。”旁边同样年轻的经纪人轻声的劝他。  
“我也没说会拿他怎样啊，背后说两句你听听就好了。”伊藤扭头过去，正对上经纪人关切的目光，不知为什么慌乱的避开了。

暴雨中扭打的戏拍了好几遍，两个人都淋成了落汤鸡，满头满脸的泥水，很是狼狈。伊藤把这结果全怪在异想天开的相叶头上，拳打脚踢的时候也忍不住带上了几分力道。  
相叶格挡了几下，露出来一脸逼真的痛苦表情，让旁观的人忍不住替他揪心。  
但导演一喊cut，他马上利索的爬起来接过毛巾，拍拍伊藤的肩膀，笑笑说什么别得意哦，我可不是真的打不过你之类的。  
伊藤也只是爱答不理的哼两声，丝毫不为前辈的宽容所动。

好在那一天的拍摄结束前的最后一个镜头只拍了一条就顺利的过了。  
被揍倒在地上的石田抬起眼睛看着满眼怒火的阿让，过了几秒钟他着魔似的抬起胳膊，像是要凭空去触摸青年那张因为戾气扭曲了的脸似的。  
阿让在他的注视下表情渐渐由愤怒变成了畏惧，撇撇嘴恶狠狠的丢了句脏话，甩手转过身要离开。  
刚走了两步，他的手腕被从后面抓住了——他气急败坏的甩开手，转过身去又想发作。  
这时石田不容分说的往他的手里塞了一把黑色的折叠伞。  
“你看，大家都打着伞呢，你也别再淋湿了。”他用手背抹抹沾着血污的嘴角，露出来那种薄雾似的孱弱的微笑。  
然后没等阿让有什么回应，兀自转过身一瘸一拐的在雨里走远了……

“Cut！辛苦了！”  
举着伞的伊藤在摄像机停转以后还是傻傻的在原地站了好一会儿。  
他盯着相叶步履蹒跚的背影，回味了一会儿相叶最后说出口的那句台词，以及那种略显强硬的温柔态度，忽然有点儿后悔刚才拍扭打的那幕戏的时候有几拳打得实在太过当真。

“那个混蛋小子，我等会儿就去向他们事务所抗议。”经纪人在化妆室里看见相叶身上的乌青块忍不住大发雷霆。  
“算啦。”相叶接过化妆师递过来的冰袋，呲牙裂嘴的敷在有点儿青肿的肋下，然后挤出眼角的皱纹无所谓的笑出来。  
“小孩子嘛，拍戏没经验失了轻重也是常有的，倒是咱们别大惊小怪的被人笑话。”  
隔了一会儿又忽然像是想起来什么似的说：“演得很好呢，那小子，我像他这么大的时候可没有那种演技。”

像伊藤这个年纪的时候，相叶雅纪还只是岚的相叶雅纪。  
唱唱口水歌，跳跳健身操似的舞蹈，为了出人头地接各种各样匪夷所思的工作。  
很多年以后他被问起那些年的经历，比如“最辛苦的工作是什么？”  
他装模作样的想了想说，大概是身上装着大翅膀就想飞起来的鸟人实验吧。

但其实摄像机关掉以后他也对坐在对面的樱井翔那么说过。  
辛苦？最辛苦的其实是没有工作的时候，看着你在播新闻，他们三个在演电影电视剧。  
想到这个就也能接受自己在给小孩子看的综艺节目里脖子上套个项圈，扮成宠物狗被人牵出来接受满场哄笑。  
因为有工作总比没有好。  
说这些的时候其实也不再有什么想哭的情绪了。  
毕竟过了这么多年，他也早就不再需要扮成宠物狗引人发笑了。  
那些日子早已经过去了。  
但静静的听他说完那些话以后，樱井翔支起上身越过桌面，把手放在他的肩膀上，用力捏了捏。  
他的体温，手掌的力道，还有那时那刻樱井眼底荡漾开的温情。

相叶雅纪睁开眼睛，看见镜子里一脸倦意的自己。  
“醒醒。”他用力拍了拍脸颊，然后用力揉了一把还没干透的头发。

***  
“翔君。  
今天在片场被年轻人揍了呢，真是要命（笑）。  
但是说起来，也不是不能理解那孩子的恼怒。大概在他眼里我就是个异想天开又强人所难的大叔吧——我居然也到了被人叫大叔的年纪了呢。  
虽然被揍了，我还是觉得那是个有点儿可爱的小伙子，发起脾气来倔犟的样子老是让我觉得很有趣，想要继续逗逗他——糟糕，大概我已经开始进入角色了，不会真的爱上人家吧。  
真是太恶心了（暴笑）。

翔君什么时候来探班呢，请顺道给我带L'amour Est Doux的点心来吧，上次在松润家吃过了就一直念念不忘呢。  
M.A.”  
***

醒醒。  
樱井翔在梦里听见一个声音忽远忽近的叫他的名字。  
像只恼人的蚊子，萦绕着自己，高高低低，虚虚实实，驱赶不去。

睁开眼睛的前一刻他看见相叶的脸，挤出满脸的笑纹，眼泪却一直源源不断的涌出眼眶顺着脸颊流淌下来。  
他刚想伸出手去拭去那张脸上的泪水，那张脸就好像被碰触到的水面那样，剧烈的晃动起来，变成了破碎的影子。

醒醒。  
有个沙哑的声音在他的头腔里轻轻的响起来，像是叩响了一扇厚实的木门。  
他睁开眼睛，看见头顶灰白的天花板。闹钟正在耳边聒噪的叫个不停。

“起床了，小翔。”  
那个熟悉的掺着吸气似的杂音的笑声，夹杂在断断续续的语句里，在他显得有点儿空旷的卧室里一遍又一遍的回响起来。  
大概是十来年前得到的莫名其妙的礼物。可以录音的闹钟什么的。  
这样好像少女漫画一样浪漫的物件里，不是应该录上点儿更肉麻的话吗？  
像是“我真的特别喜欢小翔，今天也请加油啊”，或者“想成为小翔便利店一般的存在”之类的。

好像自己是这么质问过对方。

“恶心死了。”  
相叶雅纪暴发出那种夹杂着吸气声的嘶哑大笑向后靠过去，发丝向后滑去露出来光滑的额头。  
“可我又不是要跟你告白。”  
他大笑着说。

啊，不是吗？

“……这个闹钟是相叶先生送你的吧？”被奇葩的闹钟铃声吵醒的年轻女性揉着眼睛睡眼惺忪的躺在他身侧这样问道。  
“嗯。好久以前送的。”  
“那你们的感情可实在好得有点可疑呢。”女子发出一串银铃似的笑声。“要是我的话，这样的礼物只会送给喜欢的人啊。”  
“喜欢？”樱井伸手点了一支烟，深深的吸了一口。“说喜欢也没错吧，相叶是挺喜欢我的呀。”  
他露出来那种得意的似笑非笑的表情，对着空气吐出一串烟圈。  
“不是说那种喜欢啦，真是。”年轻的女孩子脸颊绯红，好像沉浸于某段回忆里。

你懂个屁。  
樱井沉默的抽着烟，盯着空气里慢慢弥漫开的青色烟雾，有点忿忿的想。

***

“MA君。

没想到你这么快就跟对手戏的演员擦出了火花，真是可喜可贺（笑）。

我在雅虎上搜索了这部电影相关的消息，发现电影界对它的期待值都很高啊。也有人说搞不好这会成为你一生的代表作呢。

但不知道为什么，我总觉得这样伟大的代表作里你居然演个同志这件事有点儿好笑。对不起！

但是相叶君，相叶雅纪先生，我对你还是十分有信心的。等你成为影帝了，请记得一定要把第一个专访的机会留给我啊！

我会带着L'amour Est Doux的拿破仑酥和栗子蛋糕去探班的，敬请期待。

Sho.S”

***

“好吃！”相叶豪迈的把栗子蛋糕一口咬下去半块，抹抹嘴角，大口咀嚼起来。

“悠着点儿，别噎着。”松本润坐在折叠椅子上捧着纸杯小口小口的喝着连锁咖啡店的外带热美式，看见相叶这种令人眼馋的吃相忍不住笑了出来。

“真的好好吃啊，你也吃点儿，别光看着。”相叶抬起头，眼角挤出了一堆笑纹。

“这家店的点心我都吃过啦，况且……”松本意味深长的话说了一半，但相叶也并不像他期望的那样接下去。

“啊，吃完了！还有什么？”他舔舔手指，拉过纸盒向里面看去，似乎真的在认真思考接下来该吃什么。

松本润低下头去啜了一小口滚烫的咖啡，也不再纠缠。

直到相叶又风卷残云的消灭了一块拿破仑酥，他才重新找到话题。

“话说，感情戏拍得还顺利吗？”他用手肘撞撞相叶的侧腹，笑得有点儿促狭。

“啊？感情戏？还行吧。最近都还没怎么拍感情戏，都在打来打去的。”相叶的嘴里塞满了点心，说话的时候会有碎渣喷出来，看起来很好笑。

“不是文艺片吗，怎么还打？”松本一脸不可置信的表情。

“不先打起来怎么能谈感情呢？男人之间跟女人可不一样。”相叶拼命咽下去嘴里的食物，夺过松本手里的纸杯喝了一大口。

“好烫！”他哇哇的叫起来，嘴角的点心渣和咖啡沫混在一起看上去有点儿邋遢，又让他整个人看起来充满了孩子气。

好像大家都还是二十锒铛岁，凑在一起打打闹闹的也就过完了又一天。

松本润不知道为什么忽然伤感起来。

“哎，小伊藤。”相叶忽然站起来，冲着某个方向摆着手招呼起来。“快过来，有好吃的。”

被用奇怪昵称称呼的年轻人一脸怒气的踢着地上的石头子磨磨蹭蹭的走了过来。

“别这样叫我好吗，相叶先生。”他压着火气语气很冲的说。

松本润偏过头去看着满脸都写着不友善的年轻人，愣了一会儿，又回过头来盯着相叶的脸，缓缓的开口。

“喂……”他压低了声音，有点儿出神。“你有没有觉得……”

这一次他没说完的话被相叶急匆匆的打断了。

“别这么见外嘛小伊藤。”他还是笑嘻嘻的，丝毫没有因为后辈毫不尊重的态度而愠怒。“来，这位是大明星松本润，你肯定认识的吧。他来探班，带来了超——好吃的点心哦。”

“您好，久仰大名。”伊藤微微的欠了欠身，对着松本倒是显得不卑不亢，很是得体。“希望有朝一日能有机会与您合作。”

“机会总会有的，听相叶说你演技很好，前途无量啊。”松本回过神来立刻对着后辈摆出了关爱的姿态。“不过我们家相叶一定也给你添了不少麻烦，还要请你们多多关照啊。”

“哈哈，有吗？添麻烦什么的？”相叶捧着纸盒，笑得一脸无辜。

晚一些的时候伊藤老老实实的坐在化妆间里跟他的经纪人分着吃完了剩下的点心。

“真是超好吃啊。”他用手背抹抹嘴，大惊小怪的叫起来，显得很是孩子气。

经纪人递过去纸巾，然后看看装点心的盒子。

“这不是L'amour Est Doux的点心吗，很贵的，最近火得不得了，就算一大早去排队也很难买得到呢。不愧是松本润。”

“可是……”伊藤接过纸盒，从盒底摸出一张纸条。

“可是这收据上的预订人写的是樱井翔啊。”

***

“翔君。

托你的福吃到了超棒的点心呢，多谢！

就连平时对我态度很差的那小子在吃过了点心以后也变得对我稍微恭敬一点儿了，不过也可能是我的错觉吧，哈哈。

我会加油拍戏的，翔君也要加油哦。

松润说翔君最近食欲不佳的样子，我实在想象不出来。请保护好胃口啊，毕竟上了年纪以后能吃是福（笑）。

M.A.”

***

拍摄进行到一多半的时候，伊藤良治已经各种意义上的被相叶雅纪打败了。

被冠以“培养感情”的名义进行的各种吃喝玩乐的活动，相叶全部摆出大前辈的姿态买了单。

喝到神智不清的地步，终于也敞开心房对着这位演艺圈的前辈大倒苦水。

“……可我一开始真的很讨厌您啊。”伊藤喝得两颊绯红，口齿不清的说。

“我倒是做了什么要被你讨厌啊，真是。”相叶耸耸肩，无所谓的笑起来。

“现在想想倒也全是我先入为主，真对不起。”伊藤两手撑在桌面上老实的对相叶低下了头，已经完全没有了一开始时候的嚣张态度。

相叶伸手拍拍他的头顶，嘴里说着好啦好啦，表情却绷不住的越来越柔软。

实在是有些眼熟啊，小伊藤。

样子也好，行为也罢。

就连道歉也要假装喝醉借酒壮胆这样拐弯抹角的地方都一模一样。

“可是相叶前辈，我也说不上来为什么……”伊藤抬起头来，目光忽然锐利起来，一点儿也没有喝醉酒的样子。

“嗯？什么？”

“我总觉得相叶前辈心里有事，也可能是我多心吧，您听过就算，别往心里去。”

“有事？”相叶眯起视线微醺的眼睛，然后又舒展开了。“要说起来，也许是有吧，但也不是什么了不得的大事。”

好比。

那个跟你有着一模一样臭屁眼神的金发少年也已经老了。

我们都老了。

“不管怎样，相叶前辈。”伊藤又举起杯子，诚恳的冲着相叶点了点头。“能跟您合作真是我的荣幸，也从您身上学到了很多！这一杯我敬您，我干了。”

他仰起脖子一口气喝干了杯子里的酒。

啊呀呀真是年轻，这么能喝，明天不会头疼吗。

相叶笑眯眯的举起杯子也吞下一口，嗓子里火辣辣的，过了一会儿又觉得浑身都暖和起来。

“相叶前辈……”

临收摊以前，趴在桌子上的伊藤含含糊糊的叫着相叶的名字，相叶凑了过去。

“怎么？”

“等这部戏拍完了，我有个秘密要告诉你。”

相叶抽了一口气，猛的站起来又一阵头晕。

真的是喝多了。

不然怎么连这话也这么耳熟？

他扶住门框，悻悻的想。

同一天晚上樱井翔在新闻里播出了对桂川太一的专访。

两个人居然很聊得来，从文艺复兴与新浪潮一路聊到现今日本电影对世界影坛的影响，海阔天空十分尽兴。

“樱井先生真让我吃惊。”桂川在访问的最后这样说。“我还以为今天最多能聊聊黑泽明，没想到您涉猎这么广。”

当然其实不是真的对闷死人的欧洲电影也有多么大的兴趣，只是功课做得特别认真仔细而已。

樱井没有说破，还是保持着职业的微笑，表达着谦虚。

“说起来我也跟相叶先生聊过电影的话题。”桂川扶扶黑框眼镜，好像只是突然想起来似的提起相叶。“他的见解也很独特呢。”

“哦？”樱井收起笑容露出认真倾听的表情。

“您没跟他聊过这些？你们很熟吧，以前天天都粘在一起什么的？”桂川挠挠头，笑着揶揄到。

没大没小。

樱井压抑着心里浮起的一丝不悦，仍然沉默的表示着耐心。

“我曾经问他，最喜欢的一部电影是什么。你猜得到他的答案吗？”

樱井的上半身不自觉的向前探去，屏住了呼吸。

“他说是《末路狂花》哦。你知道为什么？”桂川顿了顿，看樱井没有回答的意思，只好自己往下接着说。

“他说这部片子让他觉得，其实就算是普通人也能随时决绝的去死。”

“他还说，结尾Thelma和Louise开着车冲出悬崖落向大海的那一幕，有一种殉情般的壮烈感。他每一次看都会痛哭。”

樱井翔卡壳了很久，意识到的时候他只觉得有几分尴尬。

他故作轻松的向后靠去，阖上嘴唇重新露出职业的微笑，镇定自若的对相叶的品位发表了评价。

“怎么说呢，有一点吃惊，可也不算太吃惊。”他耸耸肩，把手指交叉在一起放在身前。“吃惊是因为从没听他提起过喜欢这部片子的事情。但想了想我印象中的相叶雅纪，又觉得他就是应该喜欢这种决绝壮烈的片子。”

然后他适时的停顿几秒，又加了一句。

“何况还有他喜欢的布拉德•皮特呢，两位女主角也非常性感。”

访谈在这句俏皮话引起的哄笑中完美落幕。

那天的新闻全部播放完毕以后樱井收到了桂川的简讯。

“非常好的访谈，感谢您。”这样的客套话。

他其实只想直截了当的问回去，为什么要找相叶演个同性恋。

可这样看上去与他无关的问题，以他如今的身份地位，实在无法问出口。

“说起来这次的作品，是怎样的主题呢？”白天的访问中他这样委婉的问到。

“嗯，主题的话，我想是‘自由’。”桂川一本正经的回答。

什么啊，这么抽象。樱井在心里暗暗的骂。

“那么关于主演的相叶君，他所扮演的是一个怎样的角色呢？”

“他所扮演的石田，是一个深刻理解自由，却无法获得真正自由的矛盾角色。”

真是个假正经。

樱井捏着采访资料的手指微微用力。

明明是个gay片，还非得扯些有的没的，什么自由。

什么自由。

***

“翔君。

今天回家以后看了翔君的新闻里对桂川导演的采访，很棒的访问啊。

说起来你们俩聊的那些名字很长的外国人我一个也不认识，那些电影也是，听到名字就觉得头疼。看完这些难懂的电影的桂川导演和翔君都是很厉害的人啊。

以及你说得很对，我喜欢末路狂花的原因也没有桂川导演说得那么高尚啦。那片子里的布拉德•皮特真是帅爆了，吉娜•戴维斯也很辣。床戏那里我看了好多遍（笑）。

所以还是小翔最了解我啊（心）。

M.A.”

***

相叶雅纪把翻得已经边角卷起的剧本丢在脚边，弯下腰去把脸埋在膝盖中间，深深的吸了一口气。

脑中无意识的响起来一些无关紧要的旋律和对白，反复播放了几遍以后又渐渐淡出。

然后他忽然想起来他们年轻时候唱过的一首歌。

那里面说，色彩涂抹得太多，所以回不到一开始的洁白。

“所以你其实出乎意料的是个灰暗的人咯。”录完节目以后樱井好像只是随口戏谑的那么一问。

那期节目请到的嘉宾是那首歌的词曲作者，聊到一半的时候相叶很不识相似的突然说到那句歌词，说是自己最喜欢的一句。

然后他又像是忽然醒过神来那样补了一句：这是根据您的实际体验写出来的吗？

真是个不象话的问题。

大家全尴尬的笑了，也没有人再去纠结他这样一个人为什么会喜欢那样一句话的事情。

除了樱井翔。

“也许是吧。”回过神来他迅速的回答，笑容爽朗。

“但是，也可能只有我这样心灵清澈的人才会喜欢那样一句灰暗的话吧。”说完这句听上去有点儿不要脸的话，他哈哈的笑了出来。

但樱井没有跟着笑。

过了一会儿他轻轻的说：“你应该接着唱下去。”

-色彩涂抹得太多，所以回不到一开始的纯白。

-那样也无所谓，让我们再用新的颜色去描绘明天。

呵呵。

相叶望着樱井在身后阖上的门，手心里渗出的滚烫汗水渐渐冷却。

像是“哪里来的明天呢”这样的话，对着活得比他还要认真的樱井，他确实说不出口。

所以说明天，这场戏要怎么演呢？

***  
“MA君，  
做完那天的采访我去租了《末路狂花》的DVD回来看，因为片子有些年头了，店员帮我找了很久才找到呢。  
因为我也是很久以前看过这部片子，事到如今很多情节已经模糊不清了，所以也算是看到了很多惊讶的场面呢。尤其是最后那一幕，Thelma和Louise手牵着手驾驶汽车冲下悬崖，那样壮绝的举动，竟让我目瞪口呆。  
明知道是这个结局，也还是忍不住眼眶发热。我想你说得对，令人动容的是这种平日里活得平凡庸俗的主妇也能放下一切潇洒赴死的壮烈感。  
但是呢，相叶君，像我这样平庸而胆小的男人，在为她们动容之后，仍然想到的是，要如何继续平庸的活下去。  
活下去。

听说你的电影快要杀青了。上映日期也不远了吧。有些期待呢。  
Sho.S”  
***

“Cut！”  
桂川的声音沉稳的在摄影棚里响起来，灯光随即被慢慢调亮了。  
原本保持着俯趴在相叶身体上方的姿势的伊藤，像是触了电似的跳起来，原本搭在背后的被单滑下来，露出来皮肤光滑肌肉紧致的躯体。  
“那……那个……失礼了……”他慌慌张张的扯过床单围在腰间，僵硬的对着半撑着身体坐起来的相叶低着头欠了欠身。  
“哪儿的话。”相叶露出来意味深长的微笑，随即迅速移开了目光。 

“到此为止，伊藤君的戏份就全部结束了。”场记送上鲜花，四周的staff也配合的鼓起了掌。  
已经潦草的披上外衣的伊藤少见的露出来腼腆的表情，深深的向着四周鞠了几躬。  
相叶的眼神游移了一会儿，落在伊藤敞开的外衣里，腹部附近露出的闪闪发光的一点。然后他深深的吸了一口气，抿着嘴笑了出来。

“辛苦啦，小伊藤。”他对着抬起头来正迎上目光的青年热络的凑过去，亲密的搂住肩膀嘘寒问暖起来。被他拿这样奇怪的绰号称呼的叛逆小青年，却头一次露出了爽朗的笑容干脆的回应了。  
这样的画面也许多少是有些令人眼熟。

“相叶前辈接下来有空吗？”临近收工的时候伊藤跑到化妆室来打招呼，扭扭捏捏的发出了邀请。  
“咦？做什么？”相叶已经卸了妆冲过澡，头发还湿淋淋的贴在脸颊上，乍一看竟是有几分不谙世事的天真。伊藤愣了一会儿，回过神来立刻露出来平时那种满不在乎的神情，挠挠头说：“上次不是说过，等这个电影拍完了，我有件事想对前辈说。”  
“啧啧，不是什么了不得的事吧。”相叶故意笑得不怀好意，看见伊藤越来越不自在的表情，又软下心肠去安慰他。  
“好啦好啦，那你把地址发给我，我这边还有点事儿，结束了马上就过去。”

实际上当然也没有什么事儿。  
相叶雅纪独自坐在化妆间里，用毛巾用力的擦着自己的头发，发出来干涩的声音。  
大概只是需要自己一个人呆会儿，从这样令人精疲力竭的一天中用力的把自己抽离出来。  
从昏暗暧昧的灯光，蓦然贴近的眉眼，滚烫的肌肤，以及……  
以及好似幻象一般，朦胧的在他眼前一晃而过的，闪烁着诱人光彩的脐环……  
从那些他一直在躲避，掩饰，和佯装镇定的记忆里抽离出来。

“要听个秘密吗？”熟悉的男中音在他的脑海深处响起来，无法驱散。  
“等今天的收录结束了就告诉你吧，我的秘密。”

“不……”相叶停下了擦头发的动作。  
“不。”毛巾从他头上滑落下来，他仿佛毫无知觉。  
他盯着对面镜子里映出来自己神情疲惫的脸，愣了一会儿，然后轻而坚决的又说了一遍。  
“不，你的秘密，我不想知道。”

“呐，前辈。”伊藤端起酒壶又给相叶和自己把酒杯满上，第三次举起酒杯欲言又止，沉默了一会儿仰头喝掉了。  
相叶不动声色的把酒壶往自己的方向挪了挪，然后拍了拍伊藤。  
“我说，你再这么喝，等不到要跟我吐露心声就该不省人事咯。”  
“可是不喝醉……”伊藤整个上半身都趴在酒桌上不肯抬头。“不喝醉我也开不了口。”

相叶雅纪这时却慢悠悠的开了腔。  
“你喜欢男人吗？小伊藤？”

伊藤良治趴在桌上的身体突然僵住了，含在嘴里不知道是还没咽下去的酒还是口水也呛入了咽喉，剧烈的咳个不停。  
相叶伸手拍拍他的后背，想笑又忍住了。过了好一会儿等到伊藤总算平静下来，他倒杯水递过去，等了等又开口。  
“也不用这么大反应吧……都这个时代了，也并不奇怪啊。”  
“可是……”伊藤抹去眼角刚才咳出来的眼泪，抬起脸来一脸诚实的惊惶：“先不说别的，那么明显吗？您已经看出来了吗？”  
“说实话我原本是没有往那儿想，可今天这场戏就……”相叶扬了扬眉毛，不再说下去。

今天那场床戏。  
虽然遮遮掩掩的盖了被单调暗了灯光，别人也许没注意到……拍戏的时候赤裸相对被压在身下的相叶可是清楚的感受到了——  
伊藤良治……兴奋了。

“我真的不是对前辈有什么奇怪的想法……”伊藤面红耳赤的捂住眼睛，过一会儿才从指缝中偷偷看过去。“我真的有努力克制，但身体就是不由自主……”  
“哈哈，是吗是吗，还有努力克制啊，真是个老实的孩子呢。说起来你这算是抬举我吗？……”相叶的语气怎么听都有点儿坏心眼儿的揶揄。伊藤又把头埋进了胳膊发出来崩溃的呻吟声。  
“好啦，小伊藤，把头抬起来吧。”相叶坐正了身体，收起了笑意，一本正经的对伊藤发出了劝慰。“我并没有因此觉得你有什么不对，如果你要告诉我的秘密就是这个，现在已经是什么时代了，我认为你大可以堂堂正正的做你自己。”  
伊藤抬起脸来，目光闪避。  
“前辈你……如果换了是你……就能这样出去堂堂正正的‘做自己’吗？”

相叶被这个问题噎住了。  
一两秒钟以后他又恢复了常态，露出来令人安心的微笑，隔了一会儿又开了口。  
“小伊藤。”他的目光和语气都十分恳切，让对面的青年无法回避。“我只想说，换了是我，会想要听听那个人的想法。”  
他顿了顿，好像在斟酌应该用什么样的方式来表达自己的意见。  
然后他意味深长的举起酒杯，对着空气中并不存在的属于第三个人的另一只酒杯碰了一下。  
“你懂我的意思吧？……那个人。”

***  
“翔君。  
喝醉酒的后辈对我说了一个秘密。我要信守诺言，不能告诉你那个秘密是什么。  
但不知为何，他的秘密忽然令我想起了你。  
昨天他拍完了这部电影的最后一幕，接下来我也要杀青了。  
突然感到了一丝寂寞呢。

M.A.”  
***

睡到半夜突然醒来，恼人的再也无法入睡。  
大概也是因为上了年纪。  
樱井坐起来，烦躁的把被子掀开。

白天的时候又见到了相叶，是因为大家又要以岚的身份在一起录一期节目。  
也是很久以来的第一次见面了，坐在共用的化妆室里却找不到什么话说。  
“还在拍戏？”他坐在椅子上心不在焉的翻着报纸，装出来轻描淡写的语气。  
“嗯。”相叶对着镜子用遮瑕笔熟练的遮盖自己的黑眼圈，回答得干脆而冷淡。  
“怎么样？”他觉得挫败，又忍不住想追问。  
“什么怎么样？”相叶弯着腰向前倾去，脸都快贴在镜子上，时髦的羊绒衫和低腰裤中间露出来一大块光滑的皮肤，还有花里胡哨的内裤边。  
穿衣服的风格还是那样浮夸，但是似乎也并不会因此觉得他这个人有丝毫的轻浮感。  
樱井把那些不知是贬低还是赞美的话压下去，放下报纸，向着相叶的背影直截了当的看过去。

“我是说……”樱井咽下去一口唾沫，艰难的开了腔。“我是说你觉得那部片子怎么样？好演吗？”  
相叶转过身来，化妆灯照在他的脸上，皮肤平滑，白得发亮。  
一个瞬间樱井有点儿恍神，坐在那儿的相叶雅纪好像穿越时光而来，下一秒钟就会咧开嘴笑出一脸褶子，嘻皮笑脸的问他要不要吃薯片。  
但那也只是他的幻觉。

“挺好的。”幻觉中的相叶平静的开了口，那个刹那他脸上那副青春光洁的面具像是尘土那样剥落和湮灭了。光影斑驳中他没有太多表情的脸上现出细细的皱纹，态度温柔，却好像在拒人千里之外。  
“挺好的。”他迟疑一会儿，又开了口。“剧本很好，角色不那么好把握，我好像比自己预计的演得好一点儿。”  
“是嘛。”樱井放下报纸，冲着相叶嘻皮笑脸的挤出了一脸皱纹。“那就好。你要吃薯片吗？”  
他递过去手边的零食筐，任凭笑容僵硬的停留在嘴角。  
“不吃了，最近好像胖了。”相叶低头拍拍自己扁平的小腹，发出来怦怦的声音。“你也注意点儿吧，年纪大了再这么瞎吃也不怕三高吗？”

樱井满不在乎的把金黄的薯片丢进嘴里，嚼得喀嚓作响。  
“都是大叔了还在乎那些。”浓香的味道在口腔里扩散开，但不知为何舌根处竟有些苦涩。  
“不能不在乎啊，主播先生。做偶像的人要永远保持二十岁的心灵哟。”相叶伸手把装薯片的小筐从樱井手中拿开，放在梳妆台上。转过脸来笑得像是在哄孩子的父亲。  
樱井翔在那样的目光中像个做错事的孩子一般羞愧的低下了头。

-我可真的是胖了。  
他想。

这个念头在他脑海里挥之不去的转悠了一整天，以至于录节目的时候也常常走神，心不在焉的一会儿吃螺丝一会儿忘词，出了好几次状况。  
不知哪一次又中断节目低头道歉的时候他从眼角瞥见相叶若有所思看着自己的样子，不知是在想些什么。

深夜里樱井翔又一次回味起那时相叶盯着自己的神情，脑子各种嗡嗡作响的声音竟慢慢静止下来。  
那种安静的，带点儿戏谑，又显得特别专注的表情，那个他曾经一次又一次的在重复播放的节目里见到的……  
从侧面，后方，或是近在咫尺的身边不出声的看着他，微微笑着的相叶雅纪。  
It’s been long time no see.

樱井沉默着在黑暗中拉过被子重新盖上躺下，听见自己的呼吸声逐渐变得均匀平稳。  
陷入睡眠之前他的脑海中迷迷糊糊的又闪过白天相叶半是认真的话。  
“……最近好像胖了。”  
“哪里的话，你一点儿也没有胖。”他在半睡半醒之间斩钉截铁的回答。

站在对面拥有着二十岁心灵的相叶雅纪仿佛安下心似的把薯片丢进嘴里，大声咀嚼了起来。

***  
“MA君。  
虽然很好奇那个秘密是什么，但我好歹是个绅士，不打听别人不愿说的事是我基本的礼貌（笑）。  
以及虽然是句很俗套的话，我也只能想出这句来安慰你：天下没有不散的筵席，请把这一次的告别当成下一次相遇的开始吧。  
想到就要在大银幕上看到你的演出，我也非常兴奋。  
到底你会变成一个怎样的人呢？

Sho.S”  
***

伊藤良治坐在KTV包间里一杯接一杯的喝下去冰镇的碳酸饮料。  
身边看上去跟他年龄相仿的年轻男人心无旁骛的拿着麦，大声唱着一首年代久远的热血情歌。  
“喂。”一曲结束，下一曲开始以前，伊藤按捺不住的开了腔。“先别唱了，我有事儿想问你。”  
“啊？”唱得太投入已经满脸通红出汗的男人转过来，一脸茫然。“怎么啦？”  
“我想……呃……那个……”伊藤端着杯子踌躇半天讲不出句完整的话，只好又低下头去咕嘟咕嘟喝一大口饮料。  
“我说阿良，好不容易拍完了电影能有天休息，你就好好享受吧，别想这想那的。”  
“不是，我……想问问你。”  
“问什么？”  
“我想堂堂正正的跟你……在一起……你怎么……”  
“……”

刚才还一脸稚气的男人忽然像是换了副面具似的严肃起来，但没有接话。几秒钟的寂静以后音乐声又响了起来，又被匆匆按掉了——伊藤从轻快的前奏依稀辨认出那是他喜欢的那首吉田拓郎的《让我们结婚吧》。  
他忽然被口水呛住了，剧烈的咳嗽以后他拼命的用手背擦去眼角的泪水，不愿抬头。一直坐在那里没有动，也没有说话的男人伸手想抚摸他的后背，又缩了回去。  
“阿良。”他低下头不去看伊藤，瑟缩的抱住自己的手臂。“你不要这样。”

伊藤良治曾是个童星，演艺事业不能说是一帆风顺，倒也没有遇上过什么大风大浪。  
他外形好，有演技，出身和教养也算是非常好。只有个性太冲口无遮拦，时常因为年轻气盛得罪前辈或者说出什么不该说的话，让历任经纪人十分头疼。  
直到他的经纪人换成了与他年龄相仿的相泽淳一。  
相泽进入这个圈子的时间比伊藤还要短，想法也经常单纯得让伊藤都嗤之以鼻。但他工作起来满腔热情，为人正直憨厚，让人无法产生恶意。伊藤只是个叛逆期的大男孩，遇到这样的同龄人一开始只是瞧不起，时间长了也觉得对方可亲可敬。  
至于感情是如何从亲近发酵成了爱慕，伊藤自己也并不清楚。

也许是朝夕相处的那些时光的累积。  
也许是因为从“伊藤君”“相泽先生”变成了“阿良”“阿淳”这些亲密昵称。  
也许是工作中悄无声息又贴心及时递上的一块毛巾一杯冰水。  
也许是目光交错间突然感受到的浑身过电一般的惊悚实感。

“总之一不小心就喜欢上了。”他对相叶是这么说的。  
相叶一脸“我懂”的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“他知道你的心意？他怎么看你？”  
“知道。我憋不住说了，跟他说觉得不能接受可以跟事务所提出来换人。但他没有走，留在我身边了。”  
“所以你们维持这样的关系很久了？一切顺利吗？”  
“谈不上顺不顺利吧，我们只是维持工作上的关系，生活里大概只算朋友？我喜欢他，我想他也喜欢我，但我们……什么也没有做过。”

相叶叹了口气。  
“我理解你想要明确这段关系的心情。但同时你也得静下来想想，你愿意为他付出什么，失去什么。有些事在你看来不过是捅破一层薄纸，但对另一个人也许是换了一个世界。”  
伊藤良治张开了嘴想辩解什么，但最终什么也没说出来。

……  
“阿淳。”伊藤伸出手去搂住了比自己略微年长的经纪人的脖子，稍稍用力的抵住对方微微冒汗的前额，闭上了眼睛。  
“我们私奔吧。”

***  
“亲爱的相叶先生。  
一口气看完了你送过来的demo，觉得有很多的感想瞬间涌上心头，但一时间也不知道从何说起。所以就让我这样慢慢道来吧。

首先是，这个故事写得太糟了，比我自己睡不着的时候瞎编的故事都要糟糕上一百二十倍。几个月前第一次看剧本的时候就觉得太糟了，现在仍然那么觉得。所以听到你接了这个剧本我心里真是凉透了。  
但即便这样我也还是屏住呼吸一口气看到了最后。  
可能是因为你，让这个故事变得不一样了。  
说起来我们几个人当中，算起来你演戏是比较少的。从以前你诚恳小心的向我请教这部戏要怎么演，那个角色应当怎样表现的时候，我就想告诉你，表演并不是你擅长的领域。  
之所以这样说不是因为小看你哦。可是你看松润和翔君，他们有足够多的自我，演出任何的角色都会带上他们本人的气质和标签。我想我和智君是没有自我，只想着演谁就变成谁好了。  
而相叶先生你，你总是努力试图掌握一个角色，要融入它，又不要被它控制。  
这太难了，过去你演过很多戏，有适合你的，说实话也有很糟糕的。有的时候我能感觉到一个角色令你痛苦，因为你很容易陷入矛盾和挣扎。作为你的一个朋友，我不喜欢看见你这样难受的样子。  
扯远了。回到这部电影上来吧。  
看剧本的时候我就觉得石田是一个会令你陷入矛盾的角色，因为他有很多像你的地方——脆弱的地方，胆怯的地方，以及容易纠结的地方——像到令我生气。而你又是一个与他完全不同的人，这样的你在处理角色的时候也许又会左右为难的绝望起来吧。  
但是出乎我的意料，你竟完全成为了他。  
不，应该说你成为了一个更好的他。比起桂川导演心目中那个挣扎的，逃避的，无法拥抱自己的石田，你演出的石田变成了一个克制，敏感，以及有能力去爱的成年人。  
而石田这个角色本身，也做到了你一直无法做到的事。在这部戏的最后，我能感受到你演得非常用力，几乎是在拼尽全力试图说出那些一直无法说出的话。  
借着这部戏，这个虚构的故事，这个不曾存在于这个世界上的人，相叶先生，你把你自己的人生演绎出了完满的味道。以至于我一直忍不住的去想，如果你真的这样那样的做了，如果你成为了石田一样的人，我们的今天又会不会有些什么不同。

另外，演对手戏的伊藤君很好。那个叫桂川的小子，剧本写得不怎么样，挑演员倒是很有眼光。真的很好。  
我想你懂我说他好在哪里吧。

期待在试映会上见到你和大家。

KAZU.”  
***

试映会那天下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，雨势不大，但沾衣即湿，十分恼人。  
潮湿的空气里有一股咸涩的味道，令人不快。  
躲在后门的消防通道抽烟的时候相叶遇到了桂川，他向后者简短的问了好，然后凑过去借了个火。  
“这天气真是够糟的。”因为没什么话题，他只好俗套的聊起了天气。  
“会吗，我倒觉得不错，跟我们的片子的基调很贴切。”桂川的眼神透过镜片锐利的聚焦在相叶的脸上，又迅速挪开了。  
相叶哈哈笑了出来。  
“我是担心媒体的朋友们呐，这么糟的天气还要赶来做报道，也不是什么会成为大热门的片子，真是太不划算了。”  
“喂。”桂川抬起眼皮瞪了相叶一眼，又忍不住嗤笑出来。  
“也是，我也不期望它成为什么大热门，只是一个想说出来的故事而已。”

那支烟快燃尽的时候桂川的电话响了起来。  
“还没联系上吗？”他用脖子夹着手机，很是不耐烦的提高了声调。  
挂掉电话以后他对着站在稍远的地方刻意回避的相叶无奈的耸了耸肩。  
“联系不上伊藤。”他烦躁的把烟头按灭在裸露出来的砖墙上，丢进了便携烟灰缸。“就连那个看起来还挺靠谱的经纪人也联系不上了。”  
“不会吧。”相叶露出来茫然的表情，然后对着外面铅灰色的天空吐出去最后一口青色的烟。

走到门口的时候看到二宫跟松本，各自挽着太太站在一起交谈。  
相叶忍不住吐了吐舌头，这表情正好被转过头来的二宫看见了。  
“搞什么你。”他拔高了嗓门冲着相叶喊出来。“可别告诉我你不好意思过来打招呼。”  
“切，我有什么不好意思的。”相叶整理一下西服的门襟，手插在裤袋里故作潇洒的走过去，冲着二位太太风度翩翩的鞠了个躬。“弟妹好，能屈尊光临是我不胜的荣幸……”  
最后半句话被松本润气势汹汹的打断了。  
“别跟这儿假模假式的讨好我们的老婆了。大野呢？翔君呢？”他连珠炮似的发问，不等回答又伸长了脖子看向入口，一面自问自答。“大野可能是被老婆孩子拖住了……那翔君呢？就算作为媒体也不能不来吧……”

相叶雅纪脸上的笑容毫不虚伪的夹杂了几分苦涩，然后不动声色的岔开了话题。

稍晚一些的时候大野智带着一盆样子有些微妙的兰花出现在会场，肩头的衣服湿了一大片。  
“得先送老婆孩子去补习班，然后想起来没有买花……”  
他站在门口结结巴巴的解释着自己迟到的理由，相叶嘻嘻哈哈的推搡了他几下，好像是毫不在意的样子。  
二宫太太拉了拉自己先生的衣袖，压低声音一脸八卦的说：“我觉得相叶很在意呢，那个人没来的事。”  
“嘘，别胡说。”二宫和也夹紧了眉头。“比起翔君，那个叫伊藤的男二号怎么也没来，这可不妙。”

是不妙。  
桂川太一已经站在安全出口抽完了半包烟，打了十几个电话，骂了几百遍伊藤良治的祖宗八代。  
但伊藤良治没有出现。  
也没有人答得上来他可能在哪里。  
冷不丁抬头又看见相叶凑过来借火的样子，他焦躁的情绪略微平复了一点儿。  
“还没联系上？”相叶扁着嘴，硬挤出来一脸愁苦的表情表示关心。  
“我算是服了。”桂川把快燃尽的烟头扔在地上恶狠狠的踩上去碾了几下，好像这样就能出口恶气似的。“这些毛头小子就没有一个靠得住的。”  
“话可不能这么说，桂川导演自己也很年轻啊，不是个挺靠得住的人嘛。”相叶哈哈的笑了起来。  
“别取笑我了，相叶先生。”桂川苦笑着摆了摆手。  
“话说回来，导演。”相叶突然挺直了一直佝偻着的后背，伸了个长长的懒腰。“我觉得小伊藤不是那种不负责任的年轻人哟。”

“再说了，您自己不是也说过吗。”沉默了一会儿，见桂川没有搭话，相叶把烟卷从唇边拿开，垂下眼帘慢声细语。“这部片子的主题是自由……”  
“也许小伊藤他受到启发去寻找自己的自由了吧，哈哈。”

当然，那只是句玩笑话。  
伊藤良治在试映会正式开始前的五分钟出现在了入口——衣冠楚楚，一表人才，瞬间吸引了大批摄影记者掉转镜头——除了没有对迟到给出一个合适的借口简直无可挑剔。  
相叶并没有立刻凑上去，直到与媒体和来宾的寒暄结束，电影即将开演，他才在伊藤身边静静坐下。  
灯光变暗之前谁都没有说话。  
直到银幕亮起来的那一刻，伊藤才小心翼翼的开了口。

“那个，前辈。”他小声的踌躇着开口，微微喘着气，用余光看见相叶的脸被银幕上的光亮映得忽晴忽暗。  
“嗯。”相叶一直盯着前方，嘴唇没有动的应了一声。  
“我想我输了。”仿佛用尽全力的说完这句话，伊藤绷紧了嘴角，面无表情的盯紧银幕不再说话。

***  
“阿良。  
很抱歉那天在KTV不告而别。我想不出什么借口，大概只是因为你炽热而单纯的告白令我无端的紧张，也无法面对。  
若要问我是否喜欢你，我想是的。阿良，你对我来说是一个乖巧的弟弟，诚挚的朋友，也是无可替代的伙伴。但若问我是否对你有过越界的非分之想，我想我可以看着你的眼睛回答，没有。  
你第一次对我表达爱慕的时候，受宠若惊的同时我也感到慌乱。自己带的如此出色的艺人居然爱上了这样毫无优点的我——这对我的职业操守和人格都是极大的考验。我曾问过自己对你是否有过错误的暗示，甚至是否有可能回应你的感情……但很遗憾，阿良，我无法爱上一个男人。  
也许在我得出这个结论的一刻就应该明白的拒绝你，或者像你建议过的那样干脆的离开你，给你遗忘的空间。但我是个怯懦的男人，一直对自己说只要这样继续默默的呆在你身边就好了。  
但所谓的不想离开你，想看着你成功，想在你成功的时候成为你背后的那个人，这些都是我自私的愿望。为了这样自私的我，你现在又要重新面对一遍遭受背叛的痛苦和失望，我由衷的感到抱歉。  
那么现在离开也许还不晚：抱歉，阿良，我不是一个合格的经纪人，甚至也不是一个合格的朋友。  
你是一个才华横溢的年轻人，有着不可限量的光明前途。这次的电影也非常令人期待，你一定会成为光芒四射的伟大演员。  
希望在你梦想成真的时刻，那个时候身边站着的是值得你爱，也会用全部真心回应你的人。  
那么，再见。

相泽淳一”  
***

樱井翔摸着黑溜进放映厅的最后一排，找了个角落坐了下来。  
片头配乐是个爱尔兰的独立乐队的冷门老歌，夹着口音的歌词发得含糊不清，大约是在唱一个人死后灵魂出窍看到的这个世界的样子。  
樱井脱掉外套搭在腿上，湿冷的气息透过裤腿的布料一直传递到皮肤，几乎有一点痛楚。  
然后他抬起头来，银幕上蓦然出现的相叶的脸让他仿佛过电一样哆嗦了一下。

接着他屏住了呼吸。

他其实很少看相叶演戏。曾经有过的合作也更像是兄弟朋友间的打闹，他也好相叶也好，彼此都并不觉得是在做戏。  
后来相叶接了几部风格各异的影视剧，他零星看过几次，也只是觉得平平。  
“因为太熟了。”他这样对相叶解释过。“看你突然勉强自己变成一个不一样的人，觉得怪别扭的。”  
事实上就是演得不好。  
他在心里也这么吐槽过，又免不了接下来开始反省自己那浮夸的演技有什么资格挑剔别人。

但总之他心里相叶这个人就是相叶而已。  
无法变成什么懦弱的热血青年，优雅的调酒师，热心快肠的小医生，或者温柔的单亲爸爸。  
他只能是相叶雅纪而已。

但这一次好像有什么不一样。  
他屏着呼吸瞪大了眼睛看着银幕上那个名为石田的男人从噩梦中醒来，紧闭双唇，眼眶暗沉，脸颊凹陷的样子；他沉默着起床，洗漱，为自己做简陋的早饭，吃掉，对着空荡荡的房间发愣的样子；还有陷入回忆中的他在停尸间看到自己的妻子躺在白布下，涌出无法言述的悲恸的样子……  
竟然是有点儿眼熟。  
在哪里见过呢，那样苍白，沉默，悲切的相叶。

黑暗里在柔软的座椅上缩成一团的樱井疑惑的皱紧了眉头，一阵头痛。

“……你也别淋湿了。”银幕里石田的声音忽然响起来，像是划破了时空，突然叩响了某扇一直紧闭的木门。  
身上淋湿的衣服还带着潮气贴在皮肤上，但已经不冷了。  
樱井回过神来的一刻，伊藤良治那张略带着桀骜的年轻面孔上射出的清冽眼神冷不丁的穿透沉闷的空气刺向他，他心头一惊，下意识的坐直了身体，然后又慢慢的放松了。  
“可是……”他像是明白了什么，摇摇头露出来惨淡的笑容。  
“可是……我已经淋湿了呀。”

***

“Dear Masaki,

傍晚的时候从片场收工的路上看到了蛋黄一样的夕阳和蛋花汤一样的晚霞，肚子饿了的同时也想起了你的手料理。

明后天都是休息日，你是否有空让我再次品尝你的爱心料理（笑）？

P.S. 共演的小妹妹是你的歌迷，她拜托我一定要向你问好。我想如果你能给她签个名的话她会感激我一辈子的（笑）。

Sho.”

***

相叶雅纪看到那条信息的时候已经是第二天的清晨。樱井翔对食物的热情也无法击败他刚熬过夜的疲倦，他抬手回复了一条抱歉，今天没空，然后关掉手机倒在保姆车后排座位沉沉的一觉睡了过去。

再醒来已经又是蛋黄和蛋花汤挂在西面的天空的时候。相叶昏昏沉沉的从床上坐起来，踱进客厅打开电视，然后去厨房烧了一壶开水。

回到客厅坐下的时候，电视里适时的出现了樱井的脸。西装革履容光焕发，完全看不出来那阵子连日里的紧张工作其实令他睡眠不足。电视广告里的他喝下那支功能饮料，然后仿佛超人变身一般的精力焕发。

相叶抓起一个靠垫抱在怀里，歪着头看了一会儿电视，睡意又渐渐浮上来的时候听到开水壶刺耳的叫了起来。

夜里开始下起了雨，越下越大。到早上的时候窗外一片朦胧，玻璃上都蒙上了一层雾气。

站在卫生间对着镜子发呆的时候相叶的手机响了起来。

光着脚走到窗边接起电话，结果是樱井。

“我可并没有答应过你什么啊，小翔。”相叶的语气里有一丝笑意，视线一直心不在焉的试图穿过厚重的雨帘落在楼下的马路上。

“昨天没有开手机是因为我太困了睡了一天……好吧，是我不对，我道歉还不行吗……”

“说真的，今天这么大的雨你还是在家歇歇吧，我做的饭什么时候不能吃啊——话说回来也并没有那么好吃吧？”

“哈？最近我家楼下的记者可不少啊，你要是被拍到了传出什么闲话我可……”

那句话说到一半的时候哽在相叶的咽喉里没有再继续。

有一个瞬间雨似乎突然变小了，他一直游移的视线终于冲破重重叠叠的雨幕落在了水花四溅的马路对面的人行道上。

那里有一把伞。

一把平淡无奇的黑色雨伞。

但仿佛突然获得了超能力，他的视线居然穿透厚实的伞面辨认出来被遮盖住的那个人。

“什么闲话？”浑厚的男中音从耳机听筒里传出来，仿佛声音的主人就凑在耳边低喃。

“……你在哪儿？”相叶不知道为什么涌上来一阵烦躁，嗓音也因此变得干涩。

“什么闲话？”打着黑伞伫立楼下的樱井仍然不慌不忙的追问他，对他突然改变的态度仿佛视而不见。“不过是我来找你吃个饭，能有什么闲话？”

相叶雅纪觉得心脏仿佛被裹进了一团肮脏的棉花里，躁热，烦闷，还有令他几乎抓狂的不安顺着声带一寸一寸的爬上来，攥紧了他的舌根。

“没什么。”他手指僵硬的拉上窗帘，离开窗边，走到沙发前重重的坐下来。

“但是我接下来有个约会，你就别出来找我了。”他努力发出来轻描淡写的声音，听起来居然挺有说服力，令他忍不住走神的觉得自己的演技其实也没有那么烂。

“……”他停了一秒钟，等着听筒对面的那个人也许会说点儿什么，但除了倾盆大雨砸在伞面上发出来的沉闷的噗噗声，那里一片寂静。

“回去吧小翔。”他抬手揉了揉酸胀的眼眶。“外面的雨这么大，你也别淋湿了。”

***

“小翔，

很抱歉没有让你如愿吃上我做的饭。

最近总在电视上看到你，想来你也是很忙。请务必注意身体，不要像广告里似的狂喝功能饮料，毕竟你不是真的超人（笑）。

明晚我邀请了风间君一起出去小酌，如果能抽出空来就一起来吧！那家店的柠檬照烧鸡排和明太子都是极品，所有料理都比我做的好吃太多啦。

那么，希望到时见咯。

相叶。”

***

电影散场以后风间俊介躲在停车场里打算给相叶打个埋伏。结果因为等得太久开始无聊的玩儿手机游戏，反倒被相叶出其不意的吓了一跳。

“演的不错啊，影帝。”他嘻嘻哈哈的把夹在胳膊底下已经变得垂头丧气的花束递过去，相叶无奈的咧开嘴伸出胳膊环住了他的脖子。

“别挖苦我啊，演技派。”相叶打开车门把残败的花束丢进后座，然后坐上了副驾驶的位置。“你开车吧，我好累。”

车开到半路的时候相叶已经在嘈杂的电台音乐声里阖上眼皮，靠在椅背上睡熟了。

风间贴心的调低了音乐声，放慢了车速，尽量把车开得平稳一些。

“你小子最近跟相叶的关系真是好得不得了啊。”一个揶揄的男中音在他脑子里响起来，让他忍不住苦笑起来。

“可不是吗，我太太都吃醋了，说这样下去不是个办法。话说回来翔君你就不能管管他吗？”那时他是这么回应的，心里倒也并没有多想些什么有的没的。

但樱井那张端正的脸随即微微的扭曲了。

也只是一瞬，不小心被他看在眼里而已。

“你跟翔君到底是在闹什么别扭？”他这样冒失而直接的当面质问过酒过三巡面色微醺的相叶。

“闹别扭？并没有啊，我们挺好。”得到的答案倒也迅速而坦荡，并没有掩饰的神色。

他终归是个外人，无法深究。

晚一些的时候在常去的小酒馆里聊起相叶新电影的观感，风间俊介借着酒劲又冒失的问了出来。

“别告诉我你没有感觉。”他按住相叶的肩膀微微用力，硬是撑出来一副强势的表情。“那个伊藤，整个就是年轻版的翔君吧。”

“这个我当然是看出来了。”相叶满不在乎的拨开他的手，又端起了酒杯，抬到嘴边又放下。

“但你想说什么？演员不是我挑的，剧本也不是我写的，我只是老实的照着桂川导演说的做，试图把他心里的画面表现出来而已。”

“不说桂川怎么想的吧，但你跟他的那些对手戏，难道一点儿也没有联系现实有什么想法？”

现实。

现实又是什么呢？

相叶低头去看杯子里快要见底的酒，想叹口气又咽了回去。

喝下去的酒精在身体里慢慢蒸腾起来，变成细小的汗珠从毛孔里渗出皮肤表面。

许多年以前也是这样的一个晚上，他喝多了点酒，对面坐着他心直口快的老友。他们一起等着臆想中的第三个客人，说说笑笑，但一直喝到天快亮也只有他们两个人而已。

那时候风间已经这么问过了。

“你们是怎么了？出了什么问题吗？”

他随即条件反射一般的给出答案。

“我们能有什么问题，也许只是他太忙。”

他努力不去想樱井想吃而没吃到的那顿他亲手做的饭，瓢泼大雨中被砸得噗噗作响的黑色雨伞，以及他轻描淡写的对樱井说的那些冷淡的句子。

还有再早一些的时候，事务所里那些闲言碎语，经纪人为难的脸色，从高层不动声色施加下来的压力。

他不是傻子，樱井也不是。

他们之间当然有问题。

但这问题没有解药。

即便到了现在，仍然没有。

“……但你这回真的演得特别好。”风间还在自顾自的喋喋不休，相叶回过神来的时候正好听到他毫无保留的赞美，自己倒害羞起来。

“也就是没演过这种类型的片子，你们看着新鲜罢了。”他把杯子里残留的液体一饮而尽，抬起手背稚气的抹抹嘴。

“不不，你也不用跟我假装什么谦虚。我也不是为了讨好你才这么说的。”风间放下筷子，好像忽然想起了什么似的说道。

“说白了也不是我觉得怎么样。最后那一段的时候，我看见翔君在放映厅里哭得不能自已呢。”

***

“MA君。

刚刚大哭了一场，丢人的提前从影院里跑了出来。

但真的是太好了……我说不出别的话来，只能感叹你已经变成这么好的演员了呢。

如果说有什么遗憾，那就是我不能年轻个十几岁去跟你演对手戏吧。

现在想想，有很多话也许当时就应该说出来。但又想了想，也许没说出来也是对的。

说了这些莫名其妙的话，并不奢望你能弄懂。但又转念想想，你可是相叶君啊，那些我不曾有勇气说出来的，和我鼓起勇气说出来却又语焉不详的，我想也许你早就心知肚明也说不定吧。

可惜事到如今我也还是没有长进。

所以还是先祝贺你拍出了如此动人的作品吧！

Sho.S”

***

相叶的电影上映以后意料中的票房平平，口碑倒是不错。

宣传期跟着桂川在欧洲走了几次电影节的红毯，尽管颗粒无收倒也没有什么失望的感觉。

“桂川导演可能比较难以接受一点吧，但反正我是毫无期望的，对我来说只是一个来旅游观光见见世面的机会呀，哈哈。”

对着贴着熟悉的本国电视台的摄影机镜头毫无掩饰的这样说完以后，走在红毯上穿着正式的黑色修身礼服的相叶雅纪露出了格外放松的表情。

一旁的伊藤良治也仿佛松了口气似的微微放松了绷紧的肩膀。

“是的，对我这样的无名小卒来说，刚出道不久就有这样的机会，也要感谢桂川导演和相叶前辈的提携。”

一席话说得谦虚诚恳，头发也染回温顺的深栗色，看上去乖巧而有礼数。

“多半是新换的经纪人很有手段呢。”桂川私下里抽烟的时候一针见血的这样评价。

相叶却不以为然的摇了摇头，然后用过来人的口气轻飘飘的说。

“人总要成熟的，小伊藤也一样嘛。”

所谓成熟。

也不过是把轻浮的黄头发慢慢染回规矩的深色，把耳廓和肚脐上穿的银环慢慢摘下来，不再摆出全世界都欠老子钱的表情，学会说很多违心的话做很多违心的事也不再因此失眠……这样而已吧。

伊藤良治在后排座位上向后靠去，心不在焉的听着坐在前排的女经纪人回头向他讲解接下来一天的行程安排，手指一刻不停的在手机上划来划去。

“伊藤君。”接近中年的精干女性用严厉的声音喊了他的名字。

“嗯。”伊藤抬起眼皮看过去，应了一声不再说话。

“我刚刚说的话你都听进去了吗？”

“明天早上八点半您来家里接我去摄影棚拍照，顺便接受访问；十一点半约了电视台制作人在表参道吃午饭；下午两点是广告合同的接洽；五点钟开始去日本电视台准备直播节目……还有吗？”

伊藤面无表情的说完这些，又垂下了眼皮盯着手机。

女经纪人薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，终究没再说出什么。

“阿淳，新来的经纪人小姐又漂亮又能干，但她不像你一样直呼我的名字，而是客客气气的叫我伊藤君。总觉得这样就拉开了距离似的。明天我又会很忙，自从她接手我的工作比以前多多了，我想这大概说明了你的确不是一个合格的经纪人吧，哈哈。

但无论如何，阿淳，我还是想你。”

他写完那段话，看了又看，然后存进了草稿箱。

那里显示的未发送的mail数怵目惊心。

他知道那些mail再也不会有到达接收人手中的一天。

那些一开始悲愤，痛苦，撕心裂肺，后来逐渐变得平静温和的感情，那些沉淀了多日也终究还是想说与某人听的并不甜蜜的情话，也再也无法说出口。

所谓成熟。

也不过如此。

“相叶前辈，明天晚上日本电视台的新闻特辑，你会去吧？”

这封mail发出去以后只是几秒钟，他的手机就震动了起来。

“当然会去啦，小伊藤，到时见！”

伊藤良治如释重负的终于丢下手机，整个人倒在座椅上，过了一会儿发出来轻微的鼾声。

女经纪人体贴的调高了一些空调的温度，转过头去看着熟睡的伊藤。

“也还不过是个孩子啊。”她好像有些感慨的突然这么说，然后对着开着车转过头来一脸错愕的助理尴尬的笑了笑，没有再说话。

***  
“翔君，  
今天晚上就要在电视台接受你的专访了，也许是因为好久没有参加直播访问了，结果从早上开始就紧张得吃不下东西了-真是没用呢（笑）。  
想来你也说过，这部电影拍完后第一个专访的机会请留给你，如今我也算是信守了诺言。  
很好奇你会问我些什么问题，但我想只要是你问的，我什么都会毫无保留的说出来吧。  
晚上见，请对我态度热情微笑哦。

M.A.”  
***

灯亮起来的时候，相叶的视线很自然的转向了正在拍他脸部特写的那架摄影机。  
也很自然的把坐姿调整到最上镜的那个角度，每一分笑容都恰到好处。  
“偶像出身的人，这点本能还是有的。”他不止一次的在各种场合表达过这种颇有些自得的态度，仿佛“偶像”这个身份从来不是阻止他成为“演员”，“歌手”甚至“艺人”的障碍。

“应该说在成为任何其他的身份之前，我首先是个偶像。”他曾经这么一板一眼的在电视上说。“没有这个身份就没有现在的我。”  
但如果没有这个身份，或者能成为一个不一样的，甚至更好的“我”？  
他也并不是没有这么想过。

“欢迎二位。”女主播带着甜美的微笑向他们礼貌问候，旁边的樱井翔难得的愣了一秒种，马上也挂上亲切的笑容寒暄起来。  
“……听说翔君一大早上就收到相叶君的mail了？说了什么呢？”女主播好像忽然想起什么似的问。  
相叶迅速用手捂住了脸，发出来嘶哑的笑声；樱井则一板一眼字正腔圆的说“他说他从早上开始就紧张得吃不下饭了哦”，演播室里发出来一片哄笑。

伊藤良治坐在相叶旁边，一面附和的笑着，一面禁不住的在意起相叶被捂住的脸上到底是什么样的表情。

“他刚决定接拍这部电影的时候我就跟他约定，将来电影上映了，第一个专访的机会要留给我。”笑声停下来以后樱井一脸认真的看着摄像机镜头说。“所以今天也算是相叶君遵守了我们的决定，我得好好谢谢你啊。”  
“哪里哪里，等会儿录完节目请我喝酒就可以了。”相叶很快的接过话，眼角都还是刚才的大笑挤出的细纹。  
“那是当然。也要感谢伊藤君的到场，据我所知现在你工作很忙啊，能腾出时间可不容易。”樱井的目光从摄像机位挪到相叶的眼角，没有做停留，又迅速挪到了旁边的伊藤脸上。  
“能接到您的邀请是我的荣幸，我也很期待与相叶前辈的再会。”伊藤新剪了个时下流行的发型，短短的额发用发胶固定了，怒气冲天的竖在头上，让他觉得自己像个中二病未愈的青少年飞车党。台下对好的台词仿佛毫无意义的字幕从他的脑海里略过去，再平淡无奇的从嘴里说出来。

按说也就是这样一场被安排好的没有高潮的戏。  
演到一半的时候却突然出了错。

“……说起来伊藤君，这是你第一次在电影中担任重要的角色呢。”  
“是的。”  
“感觉怎么样？与相叶君的对手戏也好，还是这个角色本身给你的感觉也好。”  
“我知道这么说会显得有点儿虚伪，不过我觉得相叶前辈是个非常出色的演员，我个人认为他从前作为演员的价值被大大的低估了。”伊藤没有看相叶在旁边嘻嘻哈哈的表情，自顾自的一直说下去。  
“至于阿让这个角色，我觉得很好，很适合我。”主摄像机的镜头正对着他，红色的小灯亮得有点儿刺眼，他忍不住眨了眨眼睛。  
“如果您是想问……初次在银幕上饰演同性恋，还有亲热戏，会不会因此而尴尬的话……”他停了下来，沉吟了一会儿，然后抬起头直视着樱井咄咄逼人的目光。  
“我觉得还好。反正我本来也就是喜欢男人的。”

伊藤良治在话一出口的那个瞬间突然觉得胸口一轻。  
他的眼角瞥到站在台下的女经纪人慌乱的掏出手机，手上的日程本和资料掉了一地也顾不上捡；所有运转着的摄影机都掉转枪口集中火力聚焦在他的脸上，仿佛想要在他波澜不惊的脸上钻出一个洞来看看究竟；女主播做作的捂住了嘴，樱井倒是满脸镇定，只有握着名牌钢笔的右手指关节因为捏得太用力失去了血色……

“好像说了什么不得了的事情呢，小伊藤。”这个时候相叶的声音忽然平稳的响了起来，好像是无边的暗夜里突然亮起来了一盏模糊而安详的小灯。  
“可是说起来这都是什么年代了，好像也不能算什么不得了的事情。你说呢，翔君？”相叶的声音里带了一丝戏谑，轻松的语调与现场的气氛格格不入。  
樱井愣了一秒，也镇定的开了口。  
“事出突然，伊藤君也真是个难以预料的人呐。”他放下钢笔，两手十指交叠着放在桌面上，身体前倾压得很低，每说一个字都显得小心斟酌，又极为诚恳。  
“正如相叶君所说，这是个什么都见怪不怪的年代了，伊藤君的取向如何也不应该成为新闻。但究竟为何要选择在这样一个时间突然公开呢？”

伊藤良治耸了耸肩，浑身放松的向后靠去，用一种难以捉摸的神色盯着樱井那张说不上来哪里与自己十分相似，又丝毫无法联系到一起去的脸。  
“我想……也许是因为觉得跟樱井先生有缘吧，这样一来您的节目今天一定成为收视冠军了，不是吗？”

他止不住的笑了起来，周围的人和物幻化成了巨大的漩涡，把他连着或者快乐或者痛苦的记忆一起吸入了无边的黑洞。

***  
“敬启，伊藤良治先生。  
一别近一年了，近来一切都可还好吗？  
一年前的这个时候我和太太离开东京回到了静冈乡下的老家生活，那时您最后一次在我家吃着我太太煮的寿喜锅的模样还历历在目。时间过得真快，转眼您已经变成了有模有样的演员，主演的电影也顺利上映了。我太太也收到了您寄来的电影票，她非常高兴，一直催促我写信感谢您。  
良治君，恭喜你的梦想终于成真了。

这次给您写信，除了上面这些原因，还因为我最近遇到了一位与您有关的故人。  
说来话长，上星期我与太太因为天气渐冷，去了临近有名的温泉，入住了一家有名的百年老店。晚饭过后在院子里散步的时候一位穿着店员制服的小哥忽然与我搭讪。我觉得他十分面熟却又想不起来在哪里见过，他说‘老先生，我曾因为工作关系去过伊藤良治家很多次，您住在他隔壁替他保管备用钥匙，因此我们有过几面之缘，我还在您家吃过饭呢’。  
我这才想起来，他是那时你的经纪人。我已忘记他的姓名，他于是又重新做了自我介绍。他说离开你以后他就向公司辞职离开东京回到了乡下老家，这家店是他父母的产业，对于他肯回来帮忙的事父母也很高兴。最近还替他做主安排了婚事。  
我替他高兴，却觉得他眉眼间有些忧郁。我与他交谈，问他为何不再当你的经纪人，他说自己犯下了无法被宽恕的错误，无法面对你和这份工作。我于是劝慰他如果在乡下结婚继承家业并不符合他的人生规划，不妨再回东京闯荡。他却惨淡的笑了起来，说，他很喜欢尚未正式成亲的未婚妻，对目前的人生也十分满意。只是对你感到抱歉而已。  
我们聊了许久。他会对着几乎算是陌生人的我敞开心扉，也许只是因为我与您之间那一丝微弱的联系勾起了他的回忆吧。

回来以后我跟太太讲了这段小插曲，她一再劝我写信告诉你这件事。‘良治君也好，相泽君也好，无论因为什么起隙，彼此原谅才是让他们都安心过好以后的生活的基础。’她这样说。  
我并不完全苟同她的看法，但总觉得这件事一直挂在我的心头。相泽君好像有很多欲言又止的事无法开口，我想起最后一次见到您的时候，您似乎也有类似的表情。  
良治君，犹豫再三，还是最后让我再告诉你一件事吧。  
离开那家旅馆之前，老板娘来房间与我们告别之时我提起相泽君的事，说令郎看起来稳重踏实，结婚以后一定能好好继承这家老店。老板娘却露出困惑的神色，烦恼的对我诉说她的儿子从东京回来以后拒绝了一切相亲的请求，对他们夫妇说此生要一个人生活。她正为此犯愁呢。

一不小心写了这么多。也许有些是不该捅破的窗户纸吧。请原谅我一个老头子的多管闲事。  
惟愿安好。  
竹中诚”  
***

如果没有那个插曲，那天的晚间新闻节目自然无法成为收视冠军。  
即便有了这种“新晋男演员直播中出柜”的爆炸性新闻，因为伊藤良治并不算爆炸的人气，樱井翔的访谈也并没有拿到当晚收视率的第一名。

抛开那些，这本来应该是个不错的访谈。  
他精心准备的那些问题，到最后终于也没有机会问出口。  
像是“相叶君觉得石田这个角色最大的人格魅力在哪里？”“桂川导演说石田这个角色是为相叶君量身定做的，相叶君自己怎么看？有相似性吗？”还有“相叶君是如何理解自由这个主题的？”……  
相叶君相叶君相叶君。  
采访稿里目之所及全是相叶的名字。

全是他急切的，抓狂的，想要从那个人看似平静的外表下挖出自己想听到的答案的丑态。

樱井盯着前方，叹了一口气。  
停下来的时候就会变成一个冷静的旁观者，觉得自己未免太过用力，意图全都昭然若揭。  
但是那个时候无论如何也停不下来。

“应变得不错，还好有你和相叶君镇场啊。”收录结束以后导播和制作人纷纷一头冷汗的跑上来跟他致意，樱井跟他们有一搭没一搭的说着话，眼角瞥见脸色铁青的女经纪人拽着面无表情的伊藤离开了直播厅，剩下相叶一个人孤零零的还坐在原地。  
他站在两米开外的地方，用眼角余光看着那个用舒服的坐姿靠在沙发上，伸长了腿的男人，慢慢收回放松的姿态，若有所思的正坐在原地发了几分钟的呆。  
他想过去，若无其事的拍拍他的肩膀问他在想什么。  
又觉得何必呢，不用问也知道。

“在担心小伊藤的事情啊。”脑海小剧场里的相叶一脸带着惊讶的笑容，扭过脸来仰视着他。  
“冒冒失失的就公开出柜了，会很麻烦吧。”毫不掩饰的关心起可爱的后辈，一脸烦恼的表情，即便只是幻象也让现实里的樱井忍不住泛起一丝酸涩。

胡思乱想的时候相叶已经站了起来，走过来跟他打了招呼。  
并不是他脑海中那样生动活跃的样子，声音和神态都掩饰不住的疲倦。  
“最近很累？”他忍不住问。  
“哎，还好吧，也是值得感激的事。”相叶抬起眼皮，笑得平静又无奈。

樱井翔的脑海小剧场里，更为勇敢一些的那个自己大跨步的走上前去紧紧的拥抱了那个笑得一脸疲倦的相叶雅纪。  
他的手心都是汗，伸出去拍相叶肩膀之前在衬衫下摆上大剌剌的擦了擦。  
“你啊……”他欲言又止，又还是忍不住说了出来。“过去也是这样，什么都是值得感激的事情。”  
相叶的嘴角不易察觉的扯动了几下，还是变成了毫不做作的笑容。  
“本来也是，没什么辛苦的，都是工作，份内事。”  
樱井停在他肩膀上的手僵硬的冷却下来，以及其自然的姿态滑落回自己身体的一侧。

“无论如何，你好好休息。”他鼓起勇气最后这么说了一句，然后迅速移开了视线。

“翔君。”他忽然听到相叶的声音远远的响起来，像是从脑子里扩散出来的声响。  
他茫然的转过头，看见两米开外已经走开几步的相叶转过半个身子，定定的看住他。  
视线相接的时候他觉得眼睛里一阵刺痛。

“谢谢。”相叶沙沙的声音并不十分清晰的一直钻进他的脑内，搅起一阵涟漪。

谢什么呢。  
樱井翔转过脸来，平静的重新跟同事们搭上了话茬。  
他没有看到相叶走出直播厅之前最后回头意味深长的看了他一眼。  
就好象那会是他一生中最后一次从头到脚好好打量这个他无比熟悉，又无比陌生的人一样。

***  
“MA君，  
今天的节目录得实在有些出人意料。  
有太多我准备好了而没有问你的问题，堆积在我心头，像是棉花堆一样，憋闷得我很是难受。  
如果可以请再给我一个机会，让我重新好好的访问你。  
你直播中曾问我，看完试映会是否有什么感想和建议。  
当时没有说出什么有意义的答案来，因为我不知道桂川导演是否同意我在这样的场合公开的说出来。  
你也许知道，这部电影的剧本一开始的名字是叫做‘任你行’的。看完电影以后我对桂川导演说，希望他可以改成‘任我行’。  
他居然接受了这个建议，令我十分意外和惊喜。  
这就是我的答案了。不知道是否令你满意。

那么，下一次也请诚实的回答我的问题哦。  
Sho.S”  
***

临近夏天的时候相叶雅纪给自己放了个不长不短的假。  
说着仍然蹩脚的英文，拿着旅行指南，一个人去了趟北欧。  
大概是多年前某个相识的前辈对他说过的追逐白夜里的太阳这样的景象忽然在他脑海里浮起来，让他忍不住想去亲眼看看。  
荒凉，苍茫，延绵不绝的白色沙滩，以及悬挂在半空中迟迟不肯落下的午夜的太阳。

亲眼看见的时候仿佛胸口被割开了，有什么滚烫的情绪源源不断的从巨大的伤口里涌出来，流过苍白的沙滩，汇入冷冽的湖水。  
再年轻几岁他也许会对着这样的景色大哭一场。  
但现在不会了。

天终于短暂的黑下来以后他回到车里，就着昏黄的车灯写了一张明信片。  
相叶雅纪在接近北极圈的短暂黑夜里睡了他十几年来最甜美的一觉。

樱井翔知道这些的时候相叶已经回到了国内，重新开始出现在各种综艺节目和脱口秀里，用夸张的语气跟人讲述他荒诞离奇的旅行。  
“城里面真是无聊透顶，明明天还大亮着，商店全都关门了，买不到吃的也没有酒喝！看看表居然已经十点多钟了，可是天还亮着哟！”  
愤愤不平的语气，好像对那个无聊的地方真有那么不满似的。  
“但看到那片湖水，灰蓝色的天幕，还有挂在那上面昏暗的太阳的时候，那个景象……就觉得前面的辛苦啊无聊啊什么的都是值得的。”  
他忽然变了语调，也不再有夸大的表情，好像整个人真的沉浸于那样回忆中的，令人窒息的美景中。  
“你会觉得时间都停下来了，你突然听得到万物的声音，一草一木，日月星辰，他们都在交谈。你变成了这个世界里最无关紧要的一个角色。”  
坐在他身边的搞笑女艺人本来听得出神，又忽然爆发出大笑打断了他。  
“说了半天结论居然是你不重要！”她声音很大，在樱井听来十分刺耳。  
但相叶还是笑眯眯的看着她，没有一丝被打断的愠怒的样子。  
“是呀。”他的眼睛笑得弯弯的，看不到眼白，黑色的瞳仁在睫毛下面闪闪发光，除了眼角的皱纹看起来都是一副少年神态。“我过去也不明白，以为自己在哪里也很重要。”

樱井翔站在客厅电视前忽然屏住了呼吸。  
然后他听见电视屏幕里的相叶雅纪发出来嘶哑的带着吸气声的笑声，熟悉得令他眼眶发热。  
“我弄错了，那都是幻觉。”

回国后的第三个礼拜，相叶雅纪收到了大野智的短信。  
“聚会。Leader命令，必须到。”  
“是是是。时间地点呢？”  
“等Nino通知。”  
“所以你只是负责命令，伟大的leader？”  
“是的。”

相叶失笑着把手机塞进牛仔裤的后袋里，推开门走了出去。  
外面艳阳高照。  
他戴上墨镜，遮住有些浮肿的眼睛，手搭凉棚往马路对面看过去。  
那里好像有个人。

“小伊藤。”过了几秒钟他悄悄的开了口。声音并不高，刚刚好可以传到马路对面。  
“前辈。”站在街对面的年轻人对他招了招手，露出了他从未见过的开朗表情。

“回来了？”坐下来以后相叶好像没话找话似的问了一句。  
“嗯。刚回东京。”伊藤良治用湿毛巾擦了擦手，抬手先点了生啤。  
“大白天就开始喝酒可不好。话说回来你这次回来有什么打算？”相叶把乌龙茶倒进冰过的玻璃杯里，咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，冷气钻入脑髓，他禁不住哆嗦了一下。  
“当然是重新开始。”伊藤露出一排雪白的牙齿，头发剃得很短，露出年轻光滑的额头。

相叶若有所思的扶着下巴，眼神飘忽了几秒钟，然后笑了出来。  
“还是年轻好。”他举起冰凉的玻璃杯碰了碰伊藤的啤酒杯，又喝下去一大口。  
“相叶前辈也并不老啊。”伊藤举起杯子一饮而尽。  
“说什么呢，我都是当你爸爸的年纪啦。”相叶嘻嘻哈哈的举起酒瓶为伊藤又满上。“况且我可不是什么个性男优啊，哪儿能说重来就重来。”  
伊藤的笑容僵在脸上，又慢慢的缓和下来。

“我知道您会这么说，您是偶像，偶像是给别人梦想的工作……之类的。”他垂下眼帘，不再直视相叶，有些扭捏。  
“但要我说的话，您葬送了自己的梦想，还怎么有气力去给别人梦想呢？”

“我的梦想从来没有被葬送哦，小伊藤。”相叶很快的接上话，并没有一丝犹豫的语气。  
“或者说……我葬送掉的东西，从来与梦想无关。”

“樱井翔。”伊藤忽然抬起头，目光炯炯的盯着相叶。“我跟他年轻时候的样子很像吧？”  
相叶雅纪的目光抚过他的脸庞，停在他空空的耳垂上。

“像。”过了半晌他声音干涩的回答道。“非常像。”  
“但不管你现在心里在想什么……”相叶的目光在稍远一些的地方聚了焦。“那并不是真的。”  
“我什么也没有想。”伊藤不自觉的抬起手，搓了搓耳垂上依稀可见的耳洞。“我只想跟前辈说，我绝不后悔自己的选择。”  
“那就好。”相叶回过神来轻轻的笑了。“我也是。”

***  
“阿淳，  
回到东京以后托相叶前辈的福得到了一份娱乐节目里当背景板的工作，虽然跟一开始踏上这条路的时候设想过的不太一样，但现在的我觉得这也是个不错的起点。请在你们家的旅馆里帮我宣传哦（笑）。  
这一周里见了很多人，过去的经纪人小姐，事务所的前辈和工作人员，电视台的制作人……我低声下气的跟很多人道歉，恳求他们给我机会。向人低头的滋味不太好受，我总算体会到了。过去为了我你真的不容易，谢谢你。  
所以重新出发的我，不会再把自己的梦想寄托在别人身上了，阿淳。

跟相叶前辈见面的时候，他告诉我电影的名字从‘任你行’改成‘任我行’是樱井先生的主意。他问我是否明白这样改的含义。  
我心里的答案是，阿淳，从现在开始，我自己的路都会自己去走。我希望你也如此。我们不再要自作主张的替对方去牺牲自己的人生，因为这样对彼此都不公平。  
再说如果运气好的话，也许有一天这两条路又会交汇也说不定呢。  
阿良”  
***

酒过三巡大野智就有点儿喝懵了。  
迟到的樱井翔推门进来的时候他正靠在松本润身上吹嘘着某年某月在八丈岛附近的海域钓上来过的梦幻般的金目鲷。  
“有这么大！”他含混的在空气中比划着，然后一股脑坐起来又去抓酒瓶。  
“好了好了，知道你最厉害。”松本把酒瓶从他手里不动声色的夺过来，推过去一盘毛豆。“来来来，别光喝，吃点儿菜。”

樱井关上门，脱掉外套坐下来，身边的人自然而然的替他满上了第一杯酒。  
“多谢。”他条件反射似的迅速致谢。  
“嗯。”相叶的声音在他耳边突兀的响起来，温柔得有些陌生。  
他举起酒杯想装模作样的跟相叶碰一下，发现他喝的居然是果汁。  
“怎么？这边结束了还有事？”他只好自己先喝一口，放下杯子再关心相叶。  
“不是。今天轮到我开车送你们回家啊。”相叶剥了毛豆丢进嘴里，伸手又把大野智面前的盘子拽过来。“松润你就让Leader喝嘛，我保证把他送到家门口。”

樱井翔默默的举起杯子一饮而尽。  
看来今天可以多喝一点儿。  
不，是必须多喝一点儿。

反正有人会把他送到家门口。

“听说小伊藤最近回东京了，回来以后第一份工作还是你介绍的啊。”酒瓶快见底的时候二宫果然还是要提到八卦版男主角，对着相叶揶揄的提高了音量。“看来他这个小白脸当得还可以啊。”  
“谁会给小白脸介绍那种当背景板的工作啊，你不要学周刊杂志把我说得那么无情好吗。”相叶笑嘻嘻的把手从桌子上方伸过去推坐在对面的二宫，被后者灵活的躲开了。  
“背景板怎么啦。对小白脸来说不是刚刚好，不费力又能博出镜率。啧啧。”二宫仍旧不依不饶。  
“话说回来那小子其实很会演戏啊，不是本来还被提名了最佳新人赏嘛。”松本总算把话题拯救回正轨。  
“切，要说他会演，不如说他就是在代入啊。”二宫皱了皱鼻梁，扔了半个白眼球给坐在对面老老实实喝闷酒的樱井。“说来说去他那个角色，让翔君去演不是肯定比他演得还好。”

樱井没接话，包厢里的空气仿佛就凝重了三分。  
冷场三秒钟以后还是相叶开了腔。  
“跟翔君又有什么关系，别瞎扯了。”  
说完又笑，嘎嘎嘎，带着沙哑的吸气声，又难听又熟悉。  
就像他每次不想笑，又不得不笑的时候那样。

樱井翔后来想他喝得还是不够多。  
不然也许他能理直气壮借酒壮胆的拍着桌子把二宫顶回去。  
“老子倒是想演啊！老子要是年轻几岁哪有那野小子什么事儿啊！会让他演也还不是因为长得像我……”

可是说来说去那也只是做戏。  
说来说去伊藤的演技其实赶不上他樱井翔十分之一。  
比如他十多年如一日的在各种场合跟相叶嘻嘻哈哈，人前人后打情骂悄，专门弄个手机号用来跟他发牢骚撒娇，……  
比如他隔一年半载就睡个女主播，女模特，女演员，……然后总是好像不小心似的被拍到上个八卦版。  
比如现在他坐在相叶雅纪旁边，对着一屋子认识了二十多年的老朋友，喝多了酒，被他们挤兑得脸色铁青，可也还能咯咯咯的笑出来。

“……话说回来你们两个一把年纪了，一个去演gay片，一个成天睡嫩模，到底要不要结婚过日子啊？”大野酒劲过了，爬起来摆出过来人的样子痛心疾首的开始教训不成器的同伴。  
“我是宁缺毋滥嘛，翔君就……”相叶一只手扶着头另一只手晃着半杯果汁，眼睛眯成了一条细细的缝。  
“我？”樱井从半躺在榻榻米上的姿势坐直起来，伸出筷子戳了戳桌子中间巨大盘子里已经有点儿化冻，变得软塌塌的生鱼刺身。

“我在等人啊。”他满不在乎的把已经变得垂头丧气的生鱼片扔进嘴里大嚼起来。  
芥末的辛辣味冲进鼻腔，他捏住鼻子夸张的伸出了舌头。  
“妈的，眼泪都辣出来了。”

***  
“翔君，  
坐在这片明亮的夜空下我忽然很想放烟花给你看。  
脑子里响起了一首很老的歌。然后我想到了你故作深沉的侧脸。  
‘真傻’。

M.A.”  
***

樱井翔收到那张明信片以后一个人去了趟千叶。  
那么多年过去了当然已经物是人非。  
吃过烤贝的海滨小店已经不在了，海水浴场的样貌也不大一样。明明是夏天，却没什么人，显得一派萧条。

但也无所谓。  
他把车停在杂草丛生的路边，光着腿气喘吁吁的走了很远，在一个破败的山头坐了下来。  
那里曾经有条斑驳的白色长椅，镶的木头已经腐朽，坐上去的时候会发出来不堪重负的咯吱声。  
但现在什么也没有。  
太阳斜斜的挂在海平面的上方，海面反射过来细碎的金色光线，夹杂着咸涩味道的潮湿海风拂过他的脸颊。  
他戴上耳机，打开手机的播放功能，听了一首很老的歌。

“坐在那个人旁边，听他的呼吸声我就大概知道他可能是哭了。”  
樱井这句堪比言情小说的肉麻台词后来被fans们逢若金句。但没有人知道其实他其实是偷看了相叶的脸。  
也没有人知道他们并排坐在那里，在落日的余晖下，看着海，吹着风，一对耳机拆成两半一起听的歌并不是台本里写的那首描写感人团员爱的5X10.

“为了被快乐的温存包容着  
总是在不停的重蹈覆辙  
JE T’AIME，真傻啊。  
尽管你说了没有关系  
我却也找不到合适的语言  
JE T’AIME……就是那样吧。”

听上去并不是相叶雅纪会喜欢的风格，也并不确定他是否明白那句法文的含义。  
樱井翔一直想也许相叶只是在助理借给他的Mp3里随机播放了一首陌生的歌。  
那个时刻他绷住脸，故作深沉的盯着太阳一点点的沉入海平面以下，不时用余光扫一下相叶的表情。  
他想如果相叶真的哭了，也许能说明点儿什么问题。

但是并没有。  
相叶雅纪用手擦擦鼻尖，转过脸来在刚刚黑下来的夜幕下对他狡黠的笑了出来。  
-就好象用心酝酿的烛光红酒晚餐揭开了银色的餐盖发现下面是一盘麻婆豆腐啊。  
樱井翔按照计划那样落入恶作剧的陷阱坑底时自嘲的这样想。

但那个时候夜幕里忽然盛开了烟花。  
站在坑底向上仰望，那个角度刚刚好可以看见相叶被烟花照亮了一个瞬间的侧脸。  
笑得一脸褶子，眼角又好像在闪闪发亮。

樱井从褪色的短裤侧袋里掏出那张穿越千山万水到达他手中的明信片。  
正面是一片墨蓝色的湖水，白色的沙滩。  
黝暗的天幕上，太阳发出微弱的光芒，照亮了另一边的月亮。

如果有烟花盛开就再美不过了。  
他想。  
耳机里草野正宗先生好像不会变老的声音轻轻的唱到：“我爱你，这样真傻。”

***  
“阿让，  
昨天晚上最后一次睡在你身边的时候我做了一个梦。  
梦里下着雨，我迷了路在陌生的街道上漫无目的的走。你不知道从哪间路边的商店走出来，递给我一把伞。  
我撑开伞，一阵风起，我居然轻飘飘的飞了起来。  
你站在路边对我挥着手臂，我一只手紧紧的抓住伞柄，另一只手也对你挥舞起来。  
真是个荒唐的梦啊。

但是就如同梦里那样，我也要荒唐的离开你，踏上我的旅程了。  
我人生中第一次爱上的女性，在陪伴我走过人生一半路程后撒手离我而去。我原以为我的人生也就此画上了句号，不会再有欢乐，悲伤，希望和憧憬。但我居然遇上了你。  
在你以前我的整个人生，整个世界都是按部就班的，平稳的，淡然的。  
你在这样的世界里掀起了狂风暴雨，摧毁了我全部的过去。我们是那么的不同，就像是两块棱角分明的碎瓷片，碰撞的时候会刺痛彼此，也在这样的过程中粉碎了自己。  
但我仍然对遇到你，爱上你这件事充满感激。

回过神来的时候我已经变成了一株贪得无厌的爬山虎，必须紧紧的依附在你身上，拼命的从你身上汲取光明的，鲜活的，有生机的力量才能活下去。  
这样下去是不行的。  
作为一个曾经被你拯救，也被你摧毁的人，我想在这个自以为恰当的时间离开你。  
我想你也许会在我离开以后爱上别人，也许偶尔在房间的角落，家具的缝隙里看到我们相处过的片段；又也许你能够彻底的忘记我吧。  
无论怎样，我已经撑开了这把你在雨天递给我的伞。  
现在，起风了。

再见，阿让。  
石田”  
***

相叶雅纪收工回家的路上一抬头看见了躲在天空树后面羞答答红着脸的夕阳。  
不知为何他忽然觉得肚子有点儿饿。  
这时他的电话通灵般的在他的裤子口袋里震动起来，他吃了一惊，掏出来愣了一会儿，还是接起来了。

“……上午路过了一家咖喱专门店，里面的香气差点儿把我的魂儿勾出来……”  
樱井的声音像是从另一个次元传过来的，雀跃又生动，隔着电话仿佛能听见他咽口水的声音。  
“那要一起吃吗？”  
相叶鬼使神差的接过话。  
简直像是被洗脑了。

但确实好吃得不得了。  
樱井一贯吃相认真，大口大口埋在盘子里头也不抬。  
坐在对面的相叶看着这一幕觉得食欲都比往常好了三分。

“好久没有这样在外面吃饭了。”吃饱喝足的樱井靠在柔软的沙发里满意的伸了个懒腰。  
相叶慢吞吞的把最后一勺浸透了咖喱汤汁的米饭送进嘴里，有所留恋似的多咀嚼了一会儿。  
“是呀。”他咽下最后一口，充满遗憾的说。“可真是比速食咖喱块好吃多了。”  
樱井故作震惊的瞪大了眼睛：“胡扯！你真的还在吃你代言的那个咖喱？”  
“是呀。”相叶拿起餐巾潦草的擦擦嘴角。“我可是个敬业的代言人呢。”  
樱井意味深长的笑了。

“要吃个甜点吗？”他随手抄起菜单，一面翻一面漫不经心的抬起眼皮看看相叶。“我请客哦，就当是报答你聚会那天送我回家。”  
“闹半天吃个咖喱你也别有用心啊。”相叶把菜单从樱井手里抽过去，匆匆扫了一眼，抬起了手。“你好，麻烦再来两杯玫瑰奶茶，还要一份腰果软糖。”  
然后他把菜单利索的丢回餐桌旁的架子上，眉毛不动声色的抬高了一点。  
“要报答我？那可没一顿咖喱那么简单。”

樱井翔那天的确是多喝了两杯，醉得刚刚好。  
要说起来，就是醉到足以壮起胆子做些清醒的时候不敢做的事，说些没喝醉的时候说不出口的话；又不至于醉到丧失理智，无可挽回。

他想相叶也知道他的打算。  
一直以来，相叶好像什么都知道。  
所以他很有默契的特意绕了个圈子先把剩下的人送回家，留给他一段刚刚好的独处时间。  
那段路程说短不短，但仿佛也不够长。  
樱井翔迷迷糊糊的在脑子过了几百遍的腹稿，还没来得及说出口，车已经停下来了。

“小翔。”他闭着眼，听见相叶的声音在离耳边很近的地方轻轻的响起来。  
他没有睁眼，也没有回应。但耳朵一阵发热，胸口也好像被一大团棉絮堵住了。  
“小……翔君，你家到了。”但接下来相叶改了口，还是一样的轻声细语，却变成一盆冷水泼进他胸口那团棉花。  
樱井翔湿漉漉冷飕飕的醒了过来。

“啊。谢谢啦，我自己下车就行。”他揉揉眼睛解开安全带，相叶的脸像是隔了一层雾气似的模糊不清。  
拉开车门的时候他听见相叶对自己说了句什么。  
他愣了愣，转过脸去盯着相叶渐渐清晰起来的脸孔，屏住呼吸。

“真傻。”沉默了一会儿，相叶忽然说。  
像是扯紧了他心头缠绕的一根发丝。

下一秒钟他关上了车门，从副驾驶上探过上半身，把自己的嘴唇贴上了相叶的。  
这个吻干燥而僵硬，彼此接触的一瞬间他觉得浑身的血都褪到了指尖。相叶没有推开他，也没有迎合，只是短短的几秒钟，时间的流逝却好像停止了。

“小翔。”嘴唇分开的时候相叶平静的声音又响起来。“你喝多了。”  
“不，不是的。”樱井下了车，站在公寓楼光线惨淡的地下车库里，借着微弱的光线看见相叶好像面无表情的脸上，鼻翼微微的抽动了几下。

“我爱你……就是那样吧。”

***

“MA君。

从噩梦中惊醒的时候外面正雷雨交加，闪电从敞开着的窗户好像一直劈到了我的床头。

想来我被一瞬间照亮的脸上，表情一定狼狈不堪吧。

早上再次醒来的时候已经阳光明媚，楼下公园的石子路的缝隙里反射出略微刺眼的光芒。除此以外再也没有一丝昨夜狂风暴雨的痕迹。

就像现在，我已经想不起来那个让我惊醒的噩梦到底是什么内容了。

我想约你吃个饭，你可否再次赏光呢？

Sho.S”

***

相叶雅纪第二次偷偷摸摸跑去吃那家咖喱店的时候，没走到门口就看见了排着的大长队。

鬼鬼祟祟的绕过人多的地方摸到窗边往里张望了一下，赫然发现他跟樱井坐过的餐桌上方悬挂着用彩纸和记号笔标注的“神席”。旁边还夸张的装饰了一堆浮夸的爱心图案。

年轻和已经不年轻的女人们伸头探脑的在店里张望，人头攒动，丝毫没有了那一晚的情致。

相叶叹了口气——看来这家店无论多好吃以后也不能来了。现在也只能赶在被发现以前利索的溜走。

溜到马路对面的时候肩膀上突然被一只手搭住了，相叶心里一沉，想着不好，怕是被认出来了。

他像是慢动作一样的缓缓转过头来，却看见对方跟他一样墨镜口罩全副武装。

“不会吧。”他藏在口罩下面的口鼻扑哧喷出气来。“这也能遇上。”

“心有灵犀嘛。”樱井的眼睛在墨镜后面眯成了一条缝。

结果是樱井翔熟门熟路的领着相叶去了另一家熟人开的馆子，在居民区里，安静又雅致，酒和菜都恰到好处。

他真是懂。

卸下装备的相叶全身放松的坐在榻榻米上，放肆的伸直了腿。

坐在对面的樱井不动声色的替他分了菜，又满上了杯子。然后他听见相叶又一次扑哧的笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”

“我笑好久没有见过这么像老妈子的你。”

樱井端起杯子，抿了一小口，让酒香在嘴里丝丝散开。

“是啊，那是因为有个笨蛋突然变聪明了。”

相叶的笑容在脸上停留了一小会儿，那一小会儿他看上去潮湿而脆弱，像只刚蜕壳的雏鸟。

然后他坐直了身体，兴许是灯光照射的角度变了，樱井觉得他又变回了现实里那个仿佛总有源源不断能量可以释放的发光体，那么暖，那么明亮，又那么难以靠近。

“也没有变聪明。”相叶的嘴角微微挑了起来，挤出来深深的法令纹。“只不过意识到了老妈子也有累的时候，人活着也不能太有恃无恐。”

“我没有说过累啊。”

“小翔。”相叶突然又改了口，樱井的心脏像是被轻轻的攥了一把又松开了。

“嗯。”他回过神来抬起眼皮认真的应声。

“你也知道的，我没那么厚脸皮，总不能等到你亲口对我说累的那天。”

樱井翔当然并非从未说过累。

那些还能不捂得严严实实就能跟相叶一起下馆子的岁月里，喝醉了或者装作喝醉了，他不知多少次的撒娇似的对着相叶说过累。

“可是即使这样，小翔，你也还是想再坚持一下看看吧。”

“……当，当然了。”

他替他夹菜倒酒，嘘寒问暖。

他听他抱怨吐槽，柔声相劝。

樱井翔曾经觉得就这样维持下去这种看似互惠互利的关系也不错。

现在想想，有恃无恐的也许是他自己。

“聊点儿别的？”樱井晃晃脑袋，摆脱一下慢慢涌上来的酒意。“我都还没跟你好好聊过你那部电影。”

“你说‘任你行’？”

“不是让我改成‘任我行’了嘛。”樱井仿佛略微嗔怒似的挑了挑眉毛，又放松的笑了起来。“算啦，随便叫什么，你演的真好。”

“都下映快一年了，你才想起来夸我，也是反射弧够长的啊。”相叶用手撑住下巴，做出认真倾听的表情。“那么，有何观感，请不吝赐教。”

“你记得吗，电影上映前，我跟桂川导演做了一期专访。我们聊了挺多的。”樱井把腿盘起来，伸手扯了扯衬衫领口。

“怎么不记得啊，就是你说我喜欢布拉德皮特和火辣女主角床戏那期嘛，害我被导演嘲笑了好久。”相叶语气里满是抱怨，脸上却仍是笑嘻嘻的表情。

“哈哈，抱歉。”樱井也笑了出来，随即又略微沉下表情。“可那时，桂川导演说你觉得原来普通人也可以随时决绝的为爱而死，我仿佛当胸中了一弹。”

那句话以后他们都沉默了一会儿，樱井像是在等着相叶说点什么，但相叶的嘴始终抿成一条直线。

又开口的时候樱井的声音显得有点儿干涩。

“其实我懂。”他说。“有段时间我去看心理医生，我告诉他身体里好像活着两个我，一个在说不如去死，一个在笑另一个冲动幼稚。”

“你也去看过医生啊。”

“是呀。医生问我，那么你更愿意与哪个自己生活在一起呢？”

“我猜你选了后者吧。”

樱井翔惨淡的笑了出来。

“不。”他垂下眼帘呆了一秒钟，然后说。“这些年来我一直在对自己说，活得这么苟且，还不如去死呢。”

相叶雅纪没有立刻接上话，他保持着倾听的姿势，脸上的笑容像是黄昏时的最后一缕阳光一样缓缓褪去。

半晌，他说。

“真傻。”

然后他垂下脸埋进了自己的胳膊肘，过了一会儿又坐直身体抬起了脸。

“小翔。”他一字一句好像在跟什么较劲，听上去有种咬牙切齿的艰难。“我们可真够傻的。”

***

“翔君。

那天晚上你喝醉了，趴在桌上不知道在说什么。我站起来想去结账叫车，你却反应奇快的拉住了我的裤脚，我没站稳一屁股坐在了你旁边，然后你把脸埋进了我的肩膀。

那种感觉似曾相识。

从一同踏入这个圈子以来，你就为我同时扮演着一个前辈，密友，榜样，甚至亲人一般的角色。那些令我彷徨，犹豫，痛苦的时刻，如果没有你的支撑和陪伴，我也许无法走到今天。

但真正令我动容的是那些觉得自己也同样被你需要的瞬间。

我们说到爱，说到绝望，甚至说到死亡。

像是Thelma和Louise那样携手壮烈的去死，当然也是一种不错的方式。但与那个比起来，现在我觉得像我们这样彼此需要，忍耐，理解的活着，或者是一条更艰难，也更绵延的路。

我们并不是什么普通人。无法像普通人那样随时为爱去死。

我们是为人制造梦想，贩卖梦想的偶像啊。偶像可不是全为自己活着的。

你也许忘了，上面这句话是某次你对我说的呢。

P.S.到了最后你也没有说出什么像样的观后感，是打算下回再续吗（笑）？

M.A.”

***

快到年末的时候五个人为了工作又聚了一次。

电视台有个音乐节目的XX周年纪念，请他们去做个专题，无非是唱唱名曲，跟主持人聊聊天，给歌迷们发发福利。

偏偏遇到个初出茅庐激情四射节目编导，竟想做出一期“有创意，能让人津津乐道很久”的节目。

“麻烦。”二宫和也蜷在乐屋的一角，翻着八卦杂志照例发着牢骚。

“麻烦不麻烦的你也没多操一分心，就别抱怨啦。”相叶坐得隔开了点距离，眼睛盯着手机屏幕，头也不抬的回应他。

稍远些的桌前，松本润一脸认真的跟编导交换着意见，大野智靠在桌子旁边一脸发呆的表情也不知道听进去了些什么。倒是樱井时不时还能插上两句话。

“好久没这样了。”二宫丢下杂志，向相叶的方向凑近了一些。“像不像以前要开演唱会之前开碰头会的样子。”

相叶抬起眼皮向那个方向看过去，也不知道过了多久，淡淡的出了一口长气。

“像是像。”他说。“就是都老了。”

那期节目最后定下的企划总算是有些特别。

没有名曲大串烧，也没有与主持人虚伪的寒暄长短。

取而代之的是两两组合的自选曲目合作和对谈。

“啊好麻烦……麻烦死了……”二宫捂住脸，有些无赖腔调的大喊大叫。

“嘴上这么说你明明求之不得吧。”松本丢过去半颗白眼球。“好不容易又有机会挑首冷门歌曲弹弹吉他骗骗小女生为你尖叫了，你敢说不好？”

“那你要不要跟我搭伙一起骗小女生？”二宫的手从脸上滑下来，露出来笑嘻嘻的狡黠表情。

“我不用跟你搭伙也随便骗好吗。”松本伸手揽过大野的肩膀。“我要选leader。”

大野自觉有几分尴尬的抬起头迎着二宫略带挑衅的眼神，想回避又躲不掉，只好一直笑。

相叶伸手把二宫拽到身边，对着大野眯起眼睛扁起嘴唇。

“好啦好啦，leader就跟松润唱吧，我去跟Nino骗小姑娘就是啦，就这么定了吧。”

“那我呢？”隔了一秒钟樱井的声音才突兀的响起来，听上去有点儿无精打采。

“本来五个人也没办法刚好两两组合呀，翔君是再从我们中间找个伴儿，还是solo，我看都行。”松本抱着胳膊向椅背靠过去。

樱井抬起眼睛看向相叶，相叶并没有回避的直视着他，看上去坦荡而平静。

“我……我就一个人吧……”樱井开了口又咽回去，仿佛还在犹豫什么。“我有个点子，还不成熟，回头单独找你聊。”他抬起头朝着松本示意了一下，然后就低下头去没有再说话。

***

“翔君。

你的想法我觉得很好，但一定要是那首曲子吗？

当然，那是首名作，旋律也优美，我只是觉得在那个场合下演奏未免有些不合时宜。

或者你还有更多的含义，希望是我想太多。

希望你能再慎重的考虑一下。

润。”

***

二宫和也最终没有弹吉他。

他对相叶雅纪说自己多年不练技艺生疏，也懒得为了这么个活动再次捡起来苦练。

相叶只是笑笑说随便。

其实他也懂，闷骚的吉他中年要衬上气场强大略带浮夸的主唱才显得拉风。

而像他这样温吞得好像白开水一样的中年人，当然还是坐在那里唱首低沉缓慢的歌更加合衬。

从这个角度出发，他也不是不感激二宫那种拐弯抹角的温柔。

尽管他也浮夸过强大过，说过像是“相叶雅纪这个人，实际上是不存在的”这样听上去过于自大的话。

而在这之后的某一个节点，那样的相叶雅纪，也的的确确的不再存在了。

“在起风的街道上驻足，回头望去，太阳已经西沈

就这样独自看着寂静的黑夜展开序幕。

刻意绕过曾与你相约的那个地点

可路灯亮起来的时候我又停下了脚步。”

相叶拿着歌词哼了两句就停下来，好像不太适应似的咬了舌头。

“我们还唱过这么悲伤的歌啊。”他伸手挠挠头，好像是已经彻底忘记了这首歌的样子。

“哪里悲伤了。”二宫探过头看看他手上捏着的歌词，又缩了回去。“也还好吧，都是些得不到又后悔的陈词滥调。”

相叶捏着歌词的手指关节微微泛了白。

可二宫说得也都对，这些年来他们唱了多少关于爱情的歌，翻来覆去也不过说的是些回忆，悔恨，还有求而不得。

不管配上多么明快的曲调，用多么华丽的词藻来修饰，爱情这东西不也就是这么回事儿嘛。

“说起来你知道翔君唱什么歌吗？”他抬起头征询似的看向二宫，二宫扬了扬眉毛，把目光移向了别处。

“他不唱歌哦。”他的视线游移了一秒，最后落在了乐屋门口一摞看上去陈旧不堪的坐垫上。

“哈？不是一把年纪了还要rap吧？”相叶露出一排雪白的牙齿向椅背上靠过去，放松的向前伸长了腿，伸了个懒腰。

“他？他早就不是这个定位了吧。”二宫对这个推理结果嗤之以鼻，然后把目光移回了相叶脸上，停留了一会儿，然后才谨慎的放慢语速开了口。

“他要弹钢琴，名曲哦。”

“什么名曲？”

二宫和也薄薄的嘴唇速度很快的一开一合，发出来一堆听上去毫无意义的英语单词。

“Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence.”

***

“MA君。

松润告诉我你和Nino要唱一首专辑中不那么出名的歌，我回头去听，歌名虽然已经在记忆中模糊不清，但旋律一起，还是情不自禁的跟着哼出来了。

那是支我非常喜欢的曲子呢。

想必你也听说我要再次弹奏钢琴了，明明水平不高也总是无可奈何的当众展示，我也觉得怪不好意思的。

也如同你所知道的那样，我打算弹奏那支坂本龙一先生的名曲。

尽管被松润说‘不合时宜’，我还是觉得，在那样的一天播放，没有比这个更适合我来演奏的曲子了。

毕竟直播的那天对我们来说都是那样特别的日子啊。

我正在加紧苦练中，最近可能没空一起吃饭了。希望到那天直播顺利结束后我们能一起去喝酒庆祝哦。

Sho.S”

***

直播那天从早上起就是阴云密布的惨淡天气。

正是东京典型的冬日气候，潮湿寒冷，深入骨髓。

相叶雅纪把自己裹成一颗粽子走进电视台大楼，入口的地方零星站了几个女孩子，在寒风里一面瑟瑟发抖一面看见他就两眼放光的捂嘴挥手。

他摘下手套也挥手致意回去，对面传过来压抑着的尖叫声，他不禁忍俊。

“天这么冷，早点回家去看直播吧。”他停下来冲着那边大声的说。“天气预报说会今天会下雪呢。”

路过樱井一个人使用的乐屋的时候，他听见里面传出来叮叮咚咚的琴声，忍不住停下来听了一会儿。

新来的助理小弟拎着他用旧了的大包站在他身后，忽然发出来疑问的声音。

“弹错了。”他有点儿尴尬的看着相叶转过头来看着自己，缩缩脖子表示歉意。“我小时候学钢琴的时候也弹过这个曲子，挺难的。”

“是吗。”相叶脸上绽开淡淡的笑纹，转过头去盯着乐屋紧闭的门。“那翔君可得加油了。”

一直到直播开始前樱井才出现在他们面前。穿了一身笔挺的黑色晚装，乍一看真是英俊得无懈可击。

相叶站在一旁没有特意上去打招呼，候场的时候他听见大野智压低了声音问樱井：“练熟了？等下不会弹错吧？”

樱井稍稍弯下点腰，对着大野做了个OK的手势。

“放心，完美至极。”

吹牛。

站在一旁的相叶眯起了眼睛，在心里忍不住吐了个槽。

十来分钟以后他站在舞台中间，灯光亮了又暗下来，歌迷的尖叫和欢呼声渐渐平息下来，一片寂静里忽然响起来那首歌温柔的前奏。

他与二宫和也一起唱完了那首从未成为热门的专辑B-side歌曲，唱到副歌的时候居然也有歌迷能跟上齐唱。现场的灯光像星光一样斑驳的洒落在他们的肩头和歌迷仰起的表情陶醉的脸上，还真是令人有几分动容。

可是他明明在唱着サヨナラ，唱着无法兑现的承诺，唱着强颜欢笑和无法遗忘。

这让他忍不住怀疑这些如痴如醉的听他用并不动听的嗓音唱着这些悲伤歌词的女孩们，有几个真的听懂了他在唱什么，又有几个真的爱过。

临近尾声的时候他回过头走向主舞台，黑暗中那里正缓缓的升起一架三角钢琴，隐约能看见穿着黑色的晚礼服的男人端正的坐在琴后，抬起手敲出了第一个音符。

歌迷中爆发出痴迷的尖叫，他眯起眼睛看向被一束孤单的追光突然照亮，仿佛在闪闪发光的樱井，觉得一切都恍若梦境，不甚真实。

他弹得完美至极。

音符像流水一样从他翻飞的指间淌出来，汩汩的淌出来。

又像是敲碎了一盏玻璃盅，里面原本盛满了钻光粼粼的细沙，不断的顺着缺口流泻到地面。

樱井翔闭上眼睛，手指仿佛脱离大脑的控制，有了自己的生命，在黑白交错的键盘上起舞。

他自己也好像从这具躯壳中抽离出来，可以在更高的地方俯视这个画面，欣赏这段如泣如诉的乐曲。

最后几个小节他几乎伏在琴键上，最后一个音符也静止下来以后又过了几秒钟，他才坐直了身体睁开眼睛，仿佛因为不适应光线似的抬起手遮住了半张脸。

他看见主舞台与通道连接的地方隐约有个瘦长的人影，在忽然爆发出来的掌声和喝彩声中慢慢蹲下去蜷缩成小小一团。

他眯起眼睛站起来，手指还停留在僵硬发麻的感觉里，脖颈也因为紧张一阵阵酸痛。

他走向那团湮没在阴影里的人影，弯下腰去伸出了冰凉的手。

“雅纪。”手被握住的一刻仿佛被针刺一样，麻痒的感觉顺着手臂一直传递上来。樱井的咽喉仿佛被什么堵住了。

“生日快乐。”他把蹲在那儿，仰起的脸上全是晶亮泪水的相叶拽起来，扯进自己怀里，然后用两条手臂紧紧的环过他的腋下，用尽全力的收紧了。

那个拥抱的时间仿佛长得没有尽头。

他听见底下的歌迷爆发出来尖叫声，舞台上突然响起来情绪高昂的音乐，还有相叶埋在他肩头用力吸鼻涕的声音。

他想起来这些年来发生过的一幕又一幕，相叶和他的泪水，似有若无的情话，还有那一个又一个胜似亲吻的拥抱。

这一个也没有什么不一样。

“谢谢。”相叶哭得沙哑的声音贴着他被眼泪沾湿了的衣服一直渗入他的皮肤。

他想说你跟我说什么谢谢呢。

但他扭过头，视线却落在了直播大厅的落地玻璃窗外。

“别哭了。”他的手在相叶的背上轻轻的拍了拍。“喏，你看。”

樱井抬起一只胳膊，指向舞台对面那几扇通透的玻璃窗外。

已经变暗的铅灰色天空里，正扑簌扑簌的不断落下来洁白的雪片。

“雅纪，下雪了。”

***  
“翔君。  
今年的雪来得比往年晚，也格外寒冷些。上个月感冒了一次就一直咳嗽也不见好，兴许也是上了年纪的关系吧（笑）。  
想起来在你家喝过的热红酒，一起吃过的芝士锅和寿喜烧。  
想起来天气还暖和的时候跟你一起去海边冲浪时听到海鸥的叫声。  
想起来我说过要送你的看起来很年轻的帽子还没有给你。

想起来好多想做的事情，只是因为现在太冷，都懒得去做了。  
希望今年的春天也快点儿来到吧。  
M.A.”  
***

樱井翔觉得自己越来越怕冷了。  
从第一场雪以来他就减少了出门的次数，除了惯例的去电视台录制节目，偶尔与朋友吃个饭喝个酒也都早早收摊回家，好像生怕在外面多呆一秒就会冻病了似的。

年末年初的时候工作总比平时忙些，有好长一段时间他也无暇分心。除夕那天接近零点的时候相叶发来短信，语气平淡的祝他新年快乐，他也回了些不痛不痒的句子。  
晚一些他孤单的躺在床上与失眠作斗争的时候回想起来，觉得自己与相叶是不是早些年间的时候太能演，把那些肉麻的矫情的狗血的戏码都演了个遍。真的回到现实里倒枯竭了。

不，倒也并不是枯竭。  
他闭上眼睛，努力把不断扩散开的睡意聚拢起来，在意识越来越模糊的时候，他对着脑海里一晃而过的相叶那张模糊的脸真心实意的笑了出来。

”新年快乐。“他在梦里扯开了嗓子大叫出来。”来年也请多多指教。“

然而新年里他听到的关于相叶的第一件事竟是他进了医院。  
”一开始以为只是感冒，拖的时间太长了终于趁着新年放假去诊所看了看，结果发现肺部有一块阴影。“  
事情从旁人嘴里说出来的时候总是不咸不淡，听在樱井的耳朵里却在脑子里炸开了一团乱麻。  
”做过检查了吗？有结果吗？严重吗？有生命危险吗？“  
一股脑问出来一堆对方都答不上来的问题才觉得自己未免显得过于关切，连掩饰也顾不得了。

冷静一点儿以后他打了个电话给松本润。  
“你还真当我是包打听啊。”松本提高了的音调从听筒里钻进他的耳道，嗡嗡作响。  
“住哪家医院你总知道吧。”樱井捏着手机的掌心里全是汗。  
“……我是说……”松本的语气忽然软了下来，让他有点儿不知所措。“你不会直接打个电话去问他？这种事儿还要来找我打听，你跟他算哪门子的朋友？”

挂了电话以后他心神不宁的站在窗口往外看去，铅灰色的天空里乌云密布。  
已经快一个月没见过太阳了。  
他不自觉的啃起大拇指上的指甲，心里全是慌乱过后沉淀下来的漠然。

相叶雅纪觉得自己年纪大了以后每一次去医院都像是去法院听判决书的犯人。  
当然也并不是真的有多么怕死，就好比医生表情凝重的对他说最好住院检查一下的时候，心里也并没有多么的慌。  
只是有一个瞬间，夹在一堆乱哄哄的不断从脑海里走马灯似的播放的各种片段中间，他清楚的看到了樱井的脸。  
那张脸上还写满青春，额头光洁，微微咧开嘴角对着他笑得温情又暧昧。

他对着那张脸出了一会儿神，回过头来看见医生征询的目光，轻松的笑了起来。  
“没事。”他倒像是在安慰医生似的耸了耸肩。“总算可以休个假了。挺好。”

也是挺像在休一个舒服的长假。  
除了偶尔被护士小姐扎扎胳膊取点血，或是被塞进巨大冰冷的机器照照射线，其余时间他穿着宽松舒适的家居服要么窝在病房看电视，要么跑到院子角落里晒太阳。  
要不是因为被小报拍到自己在医院的天台上抽烟，因为这个又被经纪人凶巴巴的骂了一顿，简直可以说是个完美的假期。

“你就一点儿都不害怕？”二宫来探病的时候坐在单人病房软塌塌的沙发上，吃着不知谁送来的果篮里的香蕉，这样大剌剌的问他。  
“哈？有什么好害怕的？”他装作听不懂，用小指尖掏了掏耳朵。  
“怕死呀。”二宫的嘴里塞满了香蕉，口齿不清的翻了翻白眼。“反正换了是我肯定怕，我可还没活够，想做的事还有一大堆呢。”  
“要是这么说，我也有一大堆想做又没做的事呢。”相叶盘腿坐在病床上，伸手从果篮里拿了个橘子，慢慢的剥起来。  
“你命大，没事儿的。”二宫吃完了那根香蕉，站起来伸了伸懒腰。“不过想做什么，出院了就赶紧去做吧。”  
“哦。”相叶的手指被橘子的汁液弄得粘湿，他舔了舔手指，脸皱成了一团。“真酸。”

也是啊，人生苦短。  
把酸掉牙的橘子咽进肚子的时候相叶雅纪咬牙切齿的想。

樱井翔走进医院大门的时候相叶雅纪就站在楼上的窗前看见他了。  
他坐立不安的在窗前踱了一会儿，然后飞快的钻进被子闭上了眼睛。  
等了像是半辈子那么久，他听到病房的门被轻轻推开的声音。  
他屏住呼吸，睫毛不受控制的抖动起来。

下一秒钟他觉得眼前罩下来一片阴影。

他的心脏剧烈的收缩起来，又急剧的膨胀开来。  
耳朵和太阳穴都滚烫得突突跳动。  
他想起某一天晚上的梦里的情形——他站在高楼的窗台上，背对着地面向下坠落。  
然后他重重的坠入了一片仿佛无边无际的，被黑暗和温暖包围的水底。

也如同那个梦的最后，他拼命的睁开了眼睛。  
樱井翔的脸俯在他的上方，饶有兴致的打量着他。

“简直没见过比你还不会装睡的人。”他直起腰笑嘻嘻的打着哈哈。  
他站在窗前，逆着背后的阳光，一时间看不清楚他的样子。  
相叶雅纪脑子里冒出来一大堆反驳的话，想说又觉得喉头像是被紧紧的攥住了，让他发不出声音。  
过了好一会儿，他坐起来，伸了个懒腰，笑了出来。

“你来啦。”他的声音透着刚睡醒的慵懒，倒是十分逼真。“多谢惦记。”  
“最近忙，拖到现在才来是我不好意思啦。”樱井拽张凳子坐下，伸长脖子又凑近了看他。  
“脸色挺好，看来养得不错。”他黑亮的眸子里闪过一丝几乎无法察觉的焦虑，相叶视而不见似的的撇了撇嘴。  
“成天就是吃了睡睡了吃，我觉得我已经胖了好几斤了。”他皱起眉头，好像真的为体重问题十分烦恼似的。

“哪儿的话。”樱井也皱起了眉头，伸手去床头柜的果篮里摸了一只苹果出来。“你本来也太瘦了，吃胖点儿更好。”说完又觉得有点儿自嘲似的笑了起来。“吃苹果吗？我给你削一个？”

-好啊。麻烦给我削成小兔子的形状吧。  
想这么说，到了嘴边又别扭的变成了“不吃了，我怕酸。”  
“不会酸的。”樱井的手指温柔的抚过苹果红红的脸颊。“这么红，一定甜。吃吧，我给你削成小兔子的形状好吗。”

那天下午相叶雅纪在病房里跟樱井翔分着吃了一只被削成惊悚的四不像形状的苹果。  
确实像樱井说的那样甜蜜多汁。  
他们聊了许多有的没的，中间相叶想抽烟，掏出打火机的时候被樱井不动声色的从他手里夺了过去。  
“以后还是戒了吧。”他说。“多活几年，陪陪我。”

“哦，好啊。”相叶雅纪仰起脸，答应得毫无犹豫。

***  
“MA君，  
刚听说你住院的时候吓了一跳，好像被人当头重重敲了一棍，眼前一片漆黑，耳朵也听不到了。  
然后在这片寂静的黑暗里，我看到了你仿佛微微发着光的样子。  
我随即平静下来，就好象已经亲耳听到你告诉我一切都没事那样。

今年我也在家做了热红酒；什么时候也再一起去吃芝士火锅和寿喜烧吧。  
天气热起来以后也想再跟你去海边冲浪——如果我减肥失败的话就请允许我呆在岸上为你放一束烟花。  
那顶你说了好几次的帽子，我想了又想，也还是请你带来让我看看——尽管我已经到了这个年纪，又是堂堂日本电视台的当家主播，但是想来你为我挑的总不会有错。

雪已经停了，这几天渐渐转暖，我想最冷的冬天已经过去了。  
所以，你是否愿意跟我一起度过未知的余生呢？

Sho.S”  
***

桂川太一见到相叶雅纪的时候觉得说不出来哪里不对劲。  
细说起来的话，明明看上去无论衣着打扮还是举止谈吐都完全没有变，但以他的眼光看来，相叶雅纪又似乎彻头彻尾的换了一个人。  
其实也只是隔了半年没见而已。

“如果是现在的你，肯定演不了我脑海里的石田了。”闲聊了几句以后他突然忿忿不平似的的对相叶说。  
相叶愣了愣，然后哈哈笑了出来。  
“现在的我有哪里不好吗？”他挤出来痛心疾首的表情，实在假得不行。  
“当然很好。”桂川扶了扶眼镜，认真的答道。“虽然没有拍出来，但如果片子里的石田几年后再回来的话，应该就是您现在的样子吧。”  
“所以在您的故事里，石田还会回来吗？”相叶挑了挑眉毛，声音却不高。  
“为什么不呢？”桂川薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线，又放松下来。“只要没有开着车冲下悬崖，一切故事都会有转机的，不是吗？”

相叶雅纪的眼睛里有一闪而过的光芒。  
他好像被什么想冲出胸口的句子梗住了，喉结上下滚动了一会儿，却什么也没有说出来。  
倒是一直站在他身侧的樱井翔靠近了一些接过了话。

“您说得对。”他露出清爽的微笑，仿佛在做一期访谈节目那样侃侃而谈。“我也喜欢那种开放式的结局，还能给人留下想象的空间和一线希望。”  
“也未必就是希望。”桂川的眼神有一下飘得很远。“以我这样的悲观主义者看来，有时也只是不说破的温柔罢了。”  
“那么……”樱井在身后悄悄的够到相叶的手指，捏了一下又松开，脸上一直是若无其事的表情。“像我这样的乐观主义者的感想则是：毕竟眼前还有路，继续走，也许会有奇遇吧。”  
他说这话时头上戴着一顶窄檐小礼帽，上面别了一些花花绿绿的装饰，显出几分与年龄不相称的俏皮。  
一旁的相叶突然扑哧笑了出来。  
“才不是往前走呢。”他孩子气的眨巴着眼睛。“我可是撑着伞飞走的哟。”

桂川导演的新片发布会在春寒料峭里结束了。  
戴着浮夸得不合时宜的帽子的樱井翔与穿着看起来很贵的套装的相叶雅纪从会场一直走到电车站，一路上被人认出搭讪了好几次，倒也并没有别的。  
“出门前真应该变个装。”相叶把外套领子竖起来妄图挡住半张脸，也并不凑效。“就像你以前那个什么忍者修行一样。”  
“咳，又没在做什么见不得人的事情。”樱井挺起背，仰起了下巴，好像有几分骄傲。“也不想老是遮遮掩掩的了。”  
“不过确实也没用。”相叶把下巴从裹着的衣领里伸出来，鼻尖冻得红彤彤的看着樱井忽然笑得满脸开花。  
“再怎么变装也没用，老子的偶像光芒用什么样的破衣服能盖得住呀，哈哈。”

不要脸。  
樱井翔很想摘下头顶的帽子一把扣在相叶那张笑得满是褶子的脸上。  
也只是想想。  
他听见熟悉的嘶哑的带着破音的笑声像浴室里的蒸汽一样慢慢在的他四周晕开，仿佛带着微弱的光芒，温暖而不由分说的裹住了他。

“好啦，笑那么大声是怕别人认不出你吗。”他吸了吸鼻涕，抬起手又放下。“走吧，去喝酒。”

***  
“翔君。  
那天跟你一起走路去喝酒，路上过天桥的时候你走在我前面，不停的回头提醒我注意台阶，好像我是个三岁孩子。  
我忍不住的一直想笑，觉得像个老妈子的你又回来了。  
想起来很多年以前有一次开演唱会的时候，黑暗中的后台，也是这样——你走在我的前面，不停的回过头对我说，小心哦，这里很容易跌倒。我走在后面，看着你转过来的侧脸，好像在微微的发光。  
大概我就是从这样的一个瞬间开始喜欢你的。

最近因为生病住院吃得很多没有锻炼好像长胖了不少。所以即便是刮台风大概也无法撑着伞飞起来了（笑）。  
所以前方这通向未知的路，还请多关照。

M.A.

P.S.帽子果然很适合你，所以就像我说的吧，做偶像的人永远都有一颗二十岁的心灵（笑）。”  
***

那一年他们结伴出去旅行，去了苏格兰，在海岸公路上开了车，也在陡峭凛冽的海岸边看了日出和日落。  
天气总是不好，樱井的关节擦了厚厚的药膏，相叶一路都在笑他身上都是老头子的味道。  
有一天开到半路的时候相叶靠边停了车。  
“好多羊啊。”明明没有太阳他也夸张的手搭凉棚，伸长脖子嚷嚷。  
樱井从昏昏欲睡的状态里醒转过来，一睁开眼扑面而来的就是大片大片深深浅浅的绿色山丘。  
上面点缀着星星点点的白色，朝着一个方向有规律的移动。

他揉了揉眼睛坐起来，身旁的相叶还在喋喋不休，他蜷曲太久的膝盖一阵酸痛。  
这时他看见一只小小的白点从羊群里脱离出来，朝着相反的方向移开。  
“啊……”他发着愣坐起来，想说什么又觉得脑袋里空空的。

车里的收音机飘出来一首年代久远的英文歌，旋律很熟，可是也想不起来名字。  
也许是因为那只离群的羔羊，也许是因为那首年代久远的歌。  
也许是因为那时那刻的空气里有什么不对劲。  
樱井翔转过身去吻住了身边那张喋喋不休说着什么的嘴。

“喂。”相叶发出来含混的抱怨，接下去总算安静了。

但樱井翔仍有许多未能说出的话。  
像是“你总是想着让所有人开心，又怎么让自己开心”，或者是“偶尔放纵一下又有什么不好”。  
他甚至连一句“我爱你”也没有完整和响亮的对相叶说出来过。

但那一天，在那个吻以后，他鼓起勇气对相叶说：“你看，又何必勉强随着羊群走呢？”  
“怕走散啊。”  
“怕什么呢？都有我陪你。”

如果你怕独行，我就陪你一起逆行。  
天空海阔，任你行。  
Fin.


End file.
